Love Potion No 19
by Alicia Blade
Summary: Usagi accidentally drinks a love potion and begins acting very strangely, especially toward a certain despised enemy.
1. Love is Sharing

Love Potion No. 19  
Alicia Blade

Hooray, something NEW! I love posting new stuff! I sincerely hope you'll enjoy. Reviews adored and welcomed.

The chapters for this are pretty short, so I'll try to keep updates coming regularly.

Thanks, as always, goes to the lovely and talented Stormlight, for her fabulous editing skills.

Love Potion No. 19  
Chapter 1: Love is Sharing

It was orange.

A pretty orange, like buttercups or poppies or a very fresh jack-o'-lantern carved and glowing from the inside. Looking at it was like looking into the sun when it is close enough to the horizon that it takes a fiery red-gold tone and you think it should make your eyes hurt, but it doesn't.

It was beautiful.

A beautiful, translucent orange liquid.

The bottle itself was clear glass—perhaps crystal—with a chiseled diamond design that caught the dusty light of the tiny store and reflected it in orange-tinted rainbows. The wood cork was topped with a simple gold charm shaped like a heart. It was no larger than a film canister.

A little card beside it read, in calligraphy and gold ink, "Love Potion No. 19."

"Lovely, iz it not?" the shopkeeper asked and Minako jumped from her trance.

"Does it work?" she asked, tugging nervously on a strand of blonde hair as the woman walked closer and peered over her shoulder.

"Ov course."

"Is this a typo? Shouldn't it be 'Love Potion No. 9'?"

The woman grinned a closed-mouth, secretive grin. The black hair, ivory skin, and heavily-lipsticked smile made her look like a China doll. The thought creeped Minako out a bit, so she decided that perhaps the woman looked like Snow White, instead. Snow White with brown eyes and manicured nails and so many bells and ornaments stitched into her clothing that she jingled when she moved.

"Zere are different types ov love potions, my child. Number Nine vas a kissing potion: ze drinker would feel compelled to kiss anyone and anything zey came in contact with. Nineteen iz much more effective."

"What does it do?"

"It amplifies feelings ov affection. Friendship becomes devotion. Attraction becomes lust. Adoration becomes love. And love becomes . . . air."

"Air?"

"You can't live vithout it."

"Oh." Minako thought about her cute chem-lab partner. She thought about the flirty boy who always sat next to her on the bus. She thought about the sexy new teacher who had made his way straight from college to her homeroom. Then she thought of the beautiful light-haired Adonis who made the most heavenly chocolate milkshakes on this side of Azabu—the boy she couldn't take her eyes off of but found herself peculiarly shy around: Furuhata Motoki.

"I'll take it."

The woman grinned again and took the bottle from the shelf. Turning, she retreated behind the counter and began wrapping it in tissue paper, but as she did so, two chattering monkeys suddenly appeared and scampered to her shoulders, each wearing a scarf tied securely around its neck. Minako gasped and took a step back, but the woman only chuckled and reached up to scratch the furry pets on their heads. "Zis is Pulguitas y Frijolito. Do not be afraid. Zey only come out for customers zat they like."

Minako giggled nervously and inched closer, but froze as the monkey in the blue neck tie began screeching.

"Aah, yes, zank you for reminding me, Frijolito." She smiled at the monkey, but her expression became serious as she faced Minako again. "I vill give you one warning, child: drinking ze full bottle vill make ze effects eternal. But even a drop less and ze potion vill only last a few days."

Minako nodded, watching the woman slip the potion into a velvet bag and slide it across the countertop. She handed her a wad of cash and glanced at the little plaque beside the cash register that read, "Señorita Leilani's Gifts and Magic Things gladly welcomes Master Card and Lady Visa."

"Er, thanks, Señorita Leilani!" She exclaimed, feeling like she should curtsy, but instead she turned and ran from the small gift shop, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

The arcade was packed as Minako walked inside, the glass vial still wrapped in tissue paper and cradled safely in her hand. Dodging a couple children running amuck and waitresses carrying trays, Minako reached the counter, out of breath and smiling mischievously.

"Hi, Motoki-san!"

"Oh, hey, Minako-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fabulous, thank you. It sure is crazy in here today."

He chuckled, passing a few sundaes over to customers. "You can say that again. What can I get for you?"

"Well, I'll take a chocolate milkshake for myself and why don't I treat you to one as well? You've been working so hard, I'm sure you're parched."

"Aw, thanks, Minako-chan, that's very sweet of you, but I think I'm okay for right now."

"Oh, but I insist! I never drink alone."

Motoki quirked an eyebrow, but then shook his head and shrugged. "Alright, if you insist. Thanks."

"Of course!"

He returned a moment later with two chocolate milkshakes, one topped with whipped cream and two cherries, while the other had none. Minako knew that Motoki knew that she loved cherries, and had given her his own. She sighed dreamily as he passed the shake to her over the counter. "Thanks, Motoki-san!"

"No problem. I need to run and finish up something. You'll watch this for me until I can go on break?"

"It would be an honor!"

He smiled and disappeared into the employees' back room. Without hesitation, Minako tore the tissue paper off of her hidden vial, popped the cork, and let the syrupy, orange liquid drizzle down into the shake. With the straw, she scraped out all the remaining bits that she could, then stirred the shake up to eliminate all of the swirling orange traces. Not ten seconds after Motoki had gone, the love potion had been securely distributed into his drink and Minako sat back with a sigh and a proud smile upon her lips.

"Minako-chan, you pig!" a teasing voice said from behind her and Minako turned to see Usagi bounding up to the counter. "Do you really need two milkshakes? Honestly! Can I have one?"

"Er, no, the other one is Motoki-san's," she said nervously, wondering if Usagi had seen her put the potion into Motoki's drink. But her friend seemed completely oblivious to any suspicious behavior and only continued to eye the chocolate drink hungrily.

"Really? Perfect! He won't mind if I have some, then," she said, taking the glass into her hand.

Squealing, Minako immediately yanked it from her friend's hand and pulled it behind her back. "No!"

Usagi raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Motoki always lets me have sips of his stuff. Besides, he can make another one if he wants."

"Well, it's just that… er…. There's a cold going around! And if either of you are infected, I would hate for it to spread. Or… what if… you have mono or something? That'd be awful!"

Giggling, Usagi tried to reach behind her friend. "Don't be silly. Motoki's as fit as a fiddle and I have the immunity of a… a… well, something with really good immunity!"

"Yeah, but you don't want BOY germs, do you?"

"Boy germs? What grade are you in, Minako-chan?"

"I… er… oh, never mind. But here, why don't you have some of mine, instead? There's still whipped cream on it, and I'll even let you have one of my cherries!"

Usagi's attention was immediately diverted to the forgotten shake still on the counter and, the bargain struck, she smiled and reached for the straw. "Thanks, Minako-chan!"

"God, Odango Atama, can't you wait for two extra minutes and order your own?"

Usagi's cheerful countenance vanished and was just as quickly replaced by flushed cheeks and a fiery glare. Swiveling in her stool, she came face to face with Chiba Mamoru, a college student who lived to torment her and was known as her loathed enemy throughout the Juuban district.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the interruption, Minako put Motoki's shake back on the counter just as he returned from the back room. It only took him a moment to survey the scene before he rolled his eyes. "Not again," he mumbled beneath his breath.

Minako smiled sweetly at him and shrugged innocently, sliding his shake toward him. He paid it no attention, though, waiting for a proper moment to step in to the pending argument between two of his closest friends.

"WHAT did you call me?" Usagi erupted, balling one fist and holding it threateningly toward Mamoru.

He chuckled. "What? Was your stomach talking too loud for you to hear me, Odango Atama?" The hated nickname was drawled sardonically as his blue eyes flashed in anticipation of her reaction. He was not to be disappointed.

"How dare you call me that, you pompous, egocentric, grimy, ignorant scum?" she seethed.

Cocking an eyebrow, Mamoru had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the stream of insults. He knew she'd probably been practicing that all day long.

"My, my, that's quite the vocabulary you've gained, Odango. Now let's see you try to define all those big words."

"Easy! You look any of them up in the dictionary and you'll see your picture beside it!"

"Hey, guys," Motoki interjected, "can't you two try to be civil for one day?"

"Now that's one word I don't think is in HIS vocabulary," Usagi snorted.

"Usagi-chan," Motoki sighed, shaking his head.

"What? He started it!"

"Oh, now that's a mature response."

"Shut up, Mamoru-baka!"

"I'll make you a deal!" Motoki said, grabbing his milkshake. "If you stop bickering, I'll give each of you a free chocolate shake!"

Her attention piqued, Usagi turned to see the shake held out toward her invitingly. Minako squealed, her eyes widening fearfully as she watched her friend snag the dessert. "Well I can keep that bargain! But if he starts anything…"

"Wait! But… that's… Motoki-san, that's your shake!" Minako breathed as the straw inched toward Usagi's lips.

"Aw, I don't mind. I'll just make more. What do you say, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru shrugged. "Thanks, but I'll just have coffee. I'd hate to end up like her."

Usagi glared at him from the corner of her eye. "I'm going to let that one slide, because I'm getting free chocolate."

"Doesn't take much to impress you, does it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only that…"

"I'll even give you free coffee for a WEEK if you cut it out!" Motoki cried desperately.

Mamoru chuckled at his best friend, then glanced at Usagi's pouting face and shook his head. "Hardly worth it," he confided, but the insults did stop as a mug of the steaming brew was set before him.

Seemingly content that her enemy's ammunition had presently ceased fire, Usagi grinned at the as-of-yet untouched milkshake and once again pulled the straw toward her mouth. Minako watched with horror, looking between Usagi's opening lips to Motoki's proud stare and back again, feeling helpless as her friend's mouth closed around the straw and the thick, dark liquid was pulled up through the plastic tube, as if in slow motion. She chewed her lip as the first mouthful was gulped down Usagi's throat, before sighing heavily and burying her face in her hands, knowing that her mission had failed.

"Mmm! This is delicious, Motoki-san! It tastes sweeter than usual. Did you switch to a new brand of ice cream or something?"

Motoki chuckled and fixed himself a new shake. "No, Usagi-chan, it's the same as always."

"Oh, well it tastes spectacularly excellent this afternoon." As the milkshake had melted enough to no longer pose the threat of brain freeze, Usagi devoured over half of it within moments.

"Geez, take a breather, Odango Atama. The shake's not going anywhere; you don't need to inhale it."

"I'm just enjoying one of life's simplest pleasures. Can't you leave me alone for five minutes, baka?"

"I'm just looking out for your well-being. You obviously don't have enough common sense yourself, and I would hate for you to die of ice cream inhalation."

"I know how to drink a freaking milkshake, jerk! I'm not stupid, you know!"

"Could have fooled me."

Motoki hopelessly rolled his eyes and resigned himself to spending the rest of his working days watching their arguments without interference.

Usagi's eyes darkened as she slowly turned to face Mamoru and rose steadily from her stool. Her knuckles grew white as they clutched around the glass, her face became redder, and her breathing heavier. Mamoru watched with amusement, turning himself to face her unspoken challenge with a smirk on his face. He prepared himself for whatever onslaught of insults was coming, ready to match her attacks with the sarcasm he was known for.

However, she did not scream or yell or even cry. Instead, Usagi pursed her lips, inhaled a long, steady breath, held out the shake, and calmly tipped it over Mamoru's head.

The chocolate goop slipped out of the glass and oozed over Mamoru's perfect black hair. He gasped, too stunned to even move as the ice cream remains dripped over his forehead and down his neck.

With a proud smile, Usagi set the glass back down on the counter.

"Inhale that, jerk," she taunted, then turned haughtily on her heel and began to saunter defiantly away.

However, she'd barely managed two steps before Usagi felt suddenly very ill. The floor began to spin beneath her feet, the lights became painfully bright, and it felt as if sparks were shooting off in her brain. Whimpering, she clutched one hand to her head and slammed her eyes shut.

"Usagi-chan!"

Minako's scream was the last thing Usagi heard before she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**_BIG NEWS! _**I'm going to be published! My debut novel, CINDER, is scheduled for release in Spring 2012 under my real name, Marissa Meyer. Please see my profile for more details!


	2. Love is Mom Knows Best

Love Potion No. 19  
Alicia Blade

I'm so glad you're enjoying so far! Hope this story will continue to meet your fancy! 

Some ads that should have gone in the first chapter, but I forgot:

If you aren't familiar with **smfanfiction dot net**, you should be. They have some great features, including monthly challenges (with prizes such as SM merchandise!) and the annual SM fanfiction awards (voting going on now for 2004, and nominating going on for 2005!) Authors especially will be impressed by how simple the submission process is and how beautiful the stories look, with minimal fidgeting and html work. Can you tell how enamored I am with this site right now? Check it out!

And a much, much younger site worth looking at is **runningjaded dot com** (which is, sadly, under maintenance at the time of this posting, but hopefully to be up again shortly). The layout is pretty and well-organized and it holds a lot of potential as an interactive story archive, plus helpful articles and resources for writers. Authors, get in there and help the site grow!

Okay, now you can read.

Love Potion No. 19  
Chapter 2: Love is Mom Knows Best

"I think she's coming around."

"Is she okay? Usagi-chan? Can you hear me? God, I hope I didn't poison her…"

Usagi groaned and her eyes slowly fluttered open. The world was still spinning around her, but it gradually stilled, leaving only a light pounding in her head. She rubbed sleepily at her eyes and forced herself to sit up. She was in the back room of the arcade, spread out on the old thrift store sofa. Motoki was kneeling beside her with a glass of water and Minako stood behind him, chewing nervously on her fingernails. Mamoru stood in the doorway, rubbing his head with a dishtowel.

Her heart jumped in her chest as she looked at him, though he wasn't paying attention to her. Her throat ran suddenly dry; her palms became sweaty.

"Look how flushed you are! Usagi-chan, drink this."

She shakily took the glass from Motoki and held it to her lips. The water was cold and refreshing on her tongue, but when Mamoru's eyes suddenly focused on her, she found herself choking. Turning away as blood crept quickly into her cheeks, Usagi tried desperately to calm her spinning emotions.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Minako whined nervously, kneeling down beside her.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay," she breathed, analyzing the ugly brown pattern of the sofa, anything to keep her mind away from Mamoru's gloriously piercing stare. "What happened?"

"You passed out."

"Passed out?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Minako nervously. "You passed out right after you…"

Usagi looked up to see her friend biting her lip and looking back at Mamoru. It was obvious that she was trying not to laugh hysterically, but a short chuckle escaped, anyhow. Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Right after I what?"

She turned to Motoki, who was beginning to turn pink in his own attempts not to laugh.

"What did I do?"

Minako burst into a fit of mad giggles. "You dumped your shake on Mamoru's head! Don't you remember? It was the funniest thing I've seen all week!"

At the girl's outburst, Motoki broke down as well.

Mamoru sighed in irritation. "I'm glad someone found it amusing." Then his eyes met Usagi's once more and he frowned, the towel draped around his neck. She was staring at him with wide eyes and all color drained from her face. The glass was held, forgotten, in her fingers as her parched lips quivered in shock.

"I did what?" she whispered.

Mamoru quirked an eyebrow in the annoyingly sexy way he normally did and Usagi tried to keep the butterflies in her stomach calm. Her attempts were in vain.

"She doesn't remember," he snorted, shaking his head. "How convenient." 

After setting the glass down on the floor, Usagi raised her hands to her mouth, still peering at the dark-haired man as the first signs of tears appeared in her eyes. "I… I'm so sorry." 

Motoki and Minako's laughter ceased abruptly and they turned to stare at her. Mamoru took a startled step back.

"You're what?"

"Excuse me?"

"She must have hit her head when she fell."

Clenching her jaw, Usagi stood and clutched her fists together. "I'm so sorry, Mamoru-san. I… I don't know what I was thinking. I… Please forgive me!" Sniffling, she buried her face in her hands.

Baffled, Mamoru turned from the crying girl to the other stunned occupants of the room. Clearing his throat, he thrust both hands into his pants' pockets. "Fine, Odango Atama, just cut out the drama queen routine, would you?"

She inhaled shakily and bit her tongue, desperately trying to comply with his request.

"Minako, maybe you should take her home?" Motoki suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds… good…" Minako began, suspiciously looking from Usagi to Mamoru, before abruptly shaking her head and mumbling beneath her breath. "No way. Just no way. Come on, Usagi, let's go home."

Wiping her eyes and avoiding Mamoru's gaze, Usagi let Minako usher her out the doorway. She sucked in a sharp breath as her arm brushed Mamoru's sleeve.

Confused, Mamoru and Motoki watched the girls until they had disappeared from sight, then Mamoru turned to his best friend.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" he asked nervously.

"No idea," Motoki responded, scratching at the back of his head. "Maybe we did switch to a new brand of ice cream."

"Usagi, are you sure you're okay?" Minako asked as they meandered up Usagi's driveway.

"Of course, I'm fine. Just tired. Why do you keep asking me that?" Though she tried to keep her tone carefree, even Usagi could tell she had a biting undertone in her voice. She was just so tired of Minako's prodding. Couldn't she see that Usagi didn't want to talk about what had happened?

At least, not before she had the chance to figure out what had happened herself.

Minako tugged on a stand of hair. "Because you still look really pale. And… I mean, come ON. You apologized to Mamoru! It's like the Twilight Zone!"

Usagi cringed. "It's not that strange. I really shouldn't have dumped that shake on him."

Her friend snorted. "Oh, _please._ Shoulds and Shouldn'ts have never factored into your relationship with him before!"

Usagi halted on her doorstep and swung around to face Minako, her eyes wide. "Relationship? What relationship? We don't _have_ a relationship, Minako! Whatever you think you know, you're wrong! There's nothing between us at ALL!" Usagi clamped her lips shut and lowered her eyes. "At all," she repeated quietly.

Minako nodded suspiciously. "Right, Usagi. Maybe you should go lay down."

Nodding, Usagi sighed and turned away, disappearing into her house without so much as a goodbye. Minako shook her head in disbelief and turned to begin her jaunt to the Cherry Hill temple. She was dying to tell someone about the day's events, and couldn't wait to see the look on Rei's face when she heard about Usagi dumping a shake on Mamoru's head. She would go ballistic!

Usagi threw herself onto her bed, buried her face as deep as she could into her pillow, and screamed. When she ran out of breath, she craned her neck, took a deep breath and looked around the room to see that Luna wasn't there, then clutched the pillow up around her ears and screamed again.

Her life was over.

The world should have stopped turning. The sun had no reason to go on shining.

Everything was useless. Pointless. Helpless.

She kicked her feet roughly at the comforter and pounded her fists into her mattress. When the aggression died down a moment later, she pulled the dejected blankets close to her and cried into them for a long time, wishing she could suffocate herself. Feeling that even the tears she couldn't stop were pointless, because they could help no one, least of all herself. 

Her life was over.

He _hated_ her.

"Usagi, honey, are you alright in there?"

The tears she couldn't stop, stopped. Sitting up, she rubbed at her nose with a sleeve. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine."

"Can I come in?"

She hesitated, catching a glimpse of her swollen, red eyes in the vanity mirror.

"Yeah."

Ikuko opened the bedroom door, took one look at her daughter, and rushed to her side, cooing, "Oh, sweetheart, what happened? What's wrong?"

Her sympathy went straight to Usagi's heart and she collapsed onto her mother's chest, sobbing desperately again. Ikuko patiently soothed her hair and whispered all the right words that moms know to say, but Usagi's crying hardly ebbed.

"Oh, Mom!" she managed to gasp out in between her sobs. "It's not… fair!"

"I know, honey. It's just not right. It's not fair at all. I know. I know."

She had no idea.

But Usagi believed her, anyway, and after a few more minutes of painful crying, she managed to pull her breath under control and pry herself away from her mom's comforting arms.

"Tell Mama what happened," Ikuko prodded when she thought her daughter's breath was steady enough.

Usagi bit her lip and fought to stay calm, feeling that every second brought the threat of more tears. She stared numbly at the checkered pattern of her bedspread as she wrung it between her fists. "Well…," she gushed miserably, "there's this boy."

Ikuko forced down a smile. _Of course_ there was this boy.

Usagi inhaled a deep breath, and it was as though that one simple confession had removed the blockade on her voice. She had to tell someone or she would _explode,_ and who better to tell than her mother who loved her and would never judge?

"And I _love_ him!" she wailed. "And he's everything to me, Mom, everything! He's night and day and life and death and he's perfect! And I'm so crazy about him I feel sick to my stomach just _thinking_ about it, because he makes me so nervous and so giddy and my life isn't worth living without him in it. And he's smart and he's witty and he's charming and dashing and chivalrous and tall and, oh, mom, he has this _face_ that you would not believe! It's the kind of face you just want to stare at and never stop staring at and when he smiles, which, okay, isn't all that often, but when he _does!_ It's like…. It's like…" Usagi sighed longingly and fell back against her pillow, hugging her comforter tightly to her chest. "It's like nothing I've ever seen before." 

Reaching forward to hold onto her daughter's hand, Ikuko asked gently, "So why were you crying?"

The pain came crashing into her daydreams and Usagi blinked back more tears. "Because he hates me."

"Oh, don't be silly, Usagi." 

"He does! It's true! I swear it! He thinks I'm stupid and klutzy and ditzy and now he thinks I'm rude and immature to boot! And I can't take it. I can't survive without him. Knowing that he thinks… that he hates me!" She wailed and pulled her pillow from underneath her and held it tightly over her face again. 

Sighing, Ikuko gently patted her daughter's leg, thinking of all the things she could say that wouldn't help. _There are other fish in the sea. You're still too young to be thinking about love, anyway. If he doesn't like you, he doesn't deserve you. You're a special girl and you'll find someone special. He doesn't know what he's missing._

Instead, she shook her head and said, "Darling, you're giving up far too easily."

The sobs subsided again and Usagi slowly took the pillow away from her face. She looked at her mom speculatively to see if she had heard correctly, and to see if the woman was joking, before slowly sitting up again.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're so in love with him, then you have to fight for him. Of course, if he isn't worth fighting for, then there isn't much of a problem, is there?"

"Oh, but he _is_ worth fighting for!" she exclaimed, eager to shout his praises to the world.

"Then why aren't you fighting?"

Her momentary surge of power faded and Usagi slumped forward with a sigh. "Because he _hates_ me!"

"How can anyone possibly hate you, Usagi? You're the most lovable girl in the world. I should know. I raised you that way."

Her daughter snickered. "You don't get it, Mom. You weren't there. You didn't see what I—Oh! How could I have been so _stupid_?" 

"What exactly did you do?"

She twiddled her thumbs and cleared her throat nervously. "Well… I… er…" 

"Usagi?"

"I… kind of… sort of… dumped my milkshake on his head."

If Usagi hadn't looked so desperately miserable at that moment, Ikuko was sure she would have been on the floor rolling with laughter. She had raised a little spitfire, that was for sure. "I see," she said, biting the inside of her mouth to keep from chuckling. "And… why?"

Usagi's forehead creased in a frown. "I don't remember. He was teasing me. I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah, well… That's what usually happens, anyway. But this afternoon it all happened so fast. And I was feeling kind of woozy and tired and it's all blurry in my mind. I can't remember exactly what happened. Except one minute Motoki was giving me this shake and the next I was waking up in the storage room and Mamoru had milkshake in his hair. Oh, but he _did_ look cute rubbing his head with that dishtowel." She giggled as her mind wandered and didn't notice the strange look her mother had leveled on her.

"I'm sorry, back up, I think I missed something," Ikuko interrupted, holding up a hand. "You woke up in a storage room?"

"Well, it's kind of a storage-room-slash-employee's-break-room, you know?"

"Honey, you fainted?"

"Yeah…" 

"Did anyone take you to a doctor? Are you feeling better now?" She touched her palm to Usagi's forehead. "I can bring you a glass of water."

"No, Mom, I'm fine." She swatted the hand away and leaned, glowering, against the headboard. "I think I was just hot or dehydrated or something. I don't know what came over me, really. But I'm doing fine now. Well… in the physical sense, at least." She sighed dejectedly.

Her momentary worry fading, Ikuko shook her head again and tsked her little girl. "Okay, so you dumped your milkshake on the poor boy. It's not the end of the world, Usagi."

"It is too! He'll never speak to me again! He'll avoid me like the plague! As if he didn't despise me enough before, now I _really_ don't stand a chance."

"Of course you do! You're the prettiest girl in Tokyo. All you need to do is apologize for the little mishap and everything will just fall into place. I promise." 

Usagi sulkily folded her arms over her chest. "Nothing's ever that easy, Mom."

Ikuko giggled. "Well what _else_ can you do, darling? Develop some elaborate, complicated, psychological scheme to win his heart? Men are simple creatures, Usagi, and I'm sure the solution to your problem is a simple one. So the next time you see him…"

"Mom, that's it!" Usagi shot straight up and slammed a fist into her other palm. "That's what I need! A scheme!" She blinked, and shook her head. "No, no, that sounds way too evil-masterminded. A plan. I'll come up with some elaborate, complicated, psychological plan to win Mamoru's heart. It has to be brilliant! And romantic! And show him all of my wonderful traits and prove to him once and for all that we are meant to be together!"

"Uh, Usagi, I'm not sure you…" She paused, noting the delighted twinkle in Usagi's eyes, and sighed. The look was so much lovelier than the tears of a moment ago and she simply couldn't bring herself to destroy it. "Yes, darling, a brilliant plan. Why don't I bring you some brain food while you get started on that? How do chocolate chip cookies sound?" 

Usagi gasped. "Cookies! Oh, Mom, you're a genius! Yes, cookies, my plan will start with cookies! Come on, we'll need to make two, no, three batches at least!" She hopped off the bed and grabbed her mother's wrist, pulling her down the hallway.

"But honey, I meant that the cookies would be for you."

"Oh, Mom, don't be silly. I need to be slender and beautiful to win his heart and you know those cookies go straight to my thighs. But if we make them for _him,_ well, you know what they say: the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach! Now let's get this baking show on the road!"


	3. Love is Still Warm from the Oven

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter Three  
Alicia Blade

Writers, looking for some fun challenges? Check out the **December Holiday Challenge** and the **25 Romantic Drabbles Challenge** at smfanfiction dot net; the **100 Theme Drabbles Challenge** and the **Choose Your Own Adventure Challenge** at UsakoMamoru on livejournal. Links on my bio page.

Many thanks to Stormlight, my fab editor, and all reviewers for their encouragement and kindness!

Chapter 3: Love is Still Warm from the Oven

Her hands were shaking so hard she was surprised that she hadn't yet dropped the platter of cookies held in their grip. Her stomach wouldn't stop turning. She thought she might pass out again.

But she hadn't yet, not during the whole long walk over, and now she was here, inside his apartment building, outside of his door. He was right on the other side of this wall. Her heart was beating louder than a drum. Her feet were plastered to the floor.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. What was I thinking? I can't do this!_

But she found that she couldn't walk away, either. Her body had lost all mobility and just stood there, trembling. The smell of cookies wafted into her nose but it only made her feel more sick and dizzy. Her throat was completely dry.

She'd been standing outside of his door for over twenty minutes, desperately trying to find the courage to knock, but it simply wasn't there. She couldn't help thinking of a million different things that could go wrong. He could laugh. He could scowl at her disdainfully. He could think of her as an obnoxious nuisance on his doorstep. He could slam the door on her. He could…

She gasped.

_Oh my god, he could have a girl in there with him!_

Her cheeks flushed, water building up in her eyes. She harshly blinked it away, shaking her head so strongly that her own jumbled worries rattled inside of it. 

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. He _can't_ have a girlfriend! He doesn't—"

The door swung open.

Usagi screeched and launched herself backward, finding her body pinned against the opposite wall of the hallway with a plate of (miraculously safe) cookies in her hands, staring up at a very startled Mamoru.

He blinked. "Odango?"

Her thoughts became incoherent, her mouth twitching in shock. Her heart was clogging her throat and only stuttered sounds managed to make it past her lips.

He furrowed his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"I… er… uh… w-well…. Umm…. Heheh… uh…" She slammed her mouth shut, clenching her teeth against the idiocy she was betraying, and thrust the plate of cookies toward him.

He looked at the cookies. He looked back up at the girl. He looked back at the cookies. He looked back at the girl.

"So… what are you doing here?"

"Cookies," she squeaked. "Baked cookies. I. Chocolate chip. Baked. For you. Cookies."

He squinted at her speculatively. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded vigorously.

He looked down at the plate again. "Are they poisoned?"

She gasped. "I _wouldn't_!" 

Shaking his head, he leaned up against the door frame. She was still holding the plate at arm's length toward him. "So… why did you bring me cookies?"

Usagi inhaled shakily and cleared her throat, desperately trying to calm her tossing emotions. She couldn't peel her eyes away from him. "Because," she began, "I feel really bad about the milkshake today. It was horrifically rude of me and I hope that you'll accept these as a symbol of peace." She was glad she'd been practicing that on the walk over, otherwise she was sure another stream of illogical sounds was all she could have managed.

He stood there silently for a moment, staring at her in disbelief, and she found herself mesmerized by his eyelashes.

Finally, he responded, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

She nodded again, her lips dry. Every nerve in her body was screaming to be launched into his arms—to feel his fingers on her skin, to know the foreign taste of his lips, to memorize the scent of his cologne. She braced her feet on the carpet and pushed herself back against the wall with as much force as she could, worried that should she allow herself even the tiniest chance of such actions, she wouldn't be able to stop them.

Mamoru slowly reached out one hand and took the plate from her and she immediately drew her arms protectively in front of her stomach. 

"Well, um, thanks. I guess."

She was still nodding.

He rubbed two fingers over his temple, watching her awkwardly. "So, um, do you… want to come in?"

The light of the sun dawned on her face. "Sure!" she breathed.

Mamoru took a startled step back. "Really?" It was apparent that that was not the answer he'd been expecting, but Usagi's smile proved that she really had said yes. "Oh, um, okay. Come on in." He stepped aside and she forced herself away from the wall, glad that her legs supported her better than she thought they would.

Mamoru shut the door behind her and went to set the cookies on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. He then took off his jacket and threw it onto the sofa and for the first time it occurred to Usagi that he had probably been leaving. She bit down on her lower lip.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, no, that's fine. I was just going to run down to the corner store and pick up some stain remover."

"What for?"

He grinned crookedly. Her knees trembled and she dug her fingernails into her palm to keep from melting into the carpet. "Would you believe that chocolate milkshakes and wool blazers don't mix?" 

"Oh!" she clasped a hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry!"

He furrowed his brow again, watching her strangely, before shaking his head. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, Odango. Just… stop apologizing. You're making me nervous."

"I am? Oh, I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Ack! I'm sorry! I mean, I'm not sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I mean, um… I… think I'll stop being sorry now…" She lowered her eyes and began digging her toe into the carpet, but Mamoru's chuckle brought her attention back to him. Her heart fluttered at the sound and she realized that she loved making him laugh. She would make him laugh every moment of the day if she could. It was the most perfect sound in the world and knowing that she had caused it filled her with pride. She smiled back at him.

"You're forgiven. Relax."

She nodded, sighing dreamily even as she began to totter awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Can I… get you something to drink?"

"Oh, um," she thought champagne or wine, but murmured, "some water might be nice."

"Sure." 

She followed him into the kitchen and scanned the little room as he broke up some ice and put it into a glass. Then a lovely fantasy invaded her oh-so-focused thoughts. She saw herself here on a Friday evening, Mamoru and her cooking dinner together, teasing and laughing together, the heavenly scents of garlic and tomatoes hanging in the air. She was wearing a cute little pink apron and Mamoru loved to untie the strings when she wasn't paying attention, because it annoyed her. Then her face would flush bright pink and she would scold him, shaking a wooden spoon in his face. He would laugh and wrap his arms around her, tying the apron securely around her waist again while stooping down to steal another kiss.

"Usagi?" 

"Huh? What? Oh!" She snatched the glass of water offered her and, feeling her cheeks burning, looked down at the floor tiles. 

Mamoru couldn't remember the last time he'd had a visitor other than Motoki and stood watching the girl as if she was an apparition, wondering what exactly one was supposed to do in this situation. Pouring himself a glass of water as well, he took a long drink of it before turning back to the girl whose face was still bright red and who had become strangely preoccupied with his floor. He briefly wondered what on earth she could be thinking that had made her so flustered, but shook his head, guessing it was better to not know. The day had been strange enough as it was and he couldn't wait until it was over and, hopefully, everything would go back to normal. No more milkshakes and no more random visits.

"Thanks for the cookies, by the way."

She raised her eyes to meet his and smiled, her eyes glowing. The look made his hand freeze with the glass of water only inches from his lips. She'd never looked at him that way, before. What on earth did that look mean?

"You're welcome! I hope you'll like them. My mom helped to make them and she makes the best cookies in the world."

He grinned. "Well, chocolate chip is my favorite."

If possible, her beaming smile only widened. "Oh, good! I thought it might be!" 

The elated look had a strange effect on Mamoru's heart and he turned away, running a hand roughly through his hair. The action sparked a yearning in Usagi and she quickly set her glass down on the counter lest she lose her ability to hold onto it.

"Well, um, as pleasant as this impromptu visit has been," Mamoru mumbled with a hint of sarcasm, leaning against the counter, "was there anything else you needed, Odango Atama?" He hoped that by resorting to her old familiar nickname he could bring a sense of normality into the conversation, but it didn't seem to faze her at all. She only continued to look cheerful, albeit a bit flustered.

"No, the cookies were all, really, I guess."

She looked apprehensive, and Mamoru couldn't imagine for the life of him why she wasn't itching to run from his apartment as fast as her long legs could carry—_long?_ Shaking his head, he walked past her and back to the living room, picking his jacket off of the couch. "Well then I need to get down to the store before it closes." 

"Why don't I take your blazer to the dry cleaner tomorrow?"

He turned to look at her, ready to roll his eyes sarcastically, but stopped when he saw a serious look on her face. "Naw, you don't have to do that. Thanks, though."

"Oh, please? I'd really like to!"

"Don't worry about it, Odango."

"I'm not worried, I just want to make it up to you. It's completely my fault that it's stained at all. It's the least that I can do."

He glanced meaningfully at the cookies. "But it's not a big deal."

"I would really feel a lot better about it, though!" she pressed, lunging forward and grabbing onto his hand.

The second her fingers were wrapped around his, she gasped and froze. Mamoru jumped slightly himself, and they both stared down at their intertwined hands. It occurred to Mamoru that it was the first time she had ever touched him, in all of the many months he had known her.

Usagi's thoughts weren't quite so coherent.

_I'm holding his hand. I'm holding his hand. Oh my god, what do I do? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!_

Her face flushed and she suddenly jumped away as if she'd been holding a hot iron, both of her hands reaching back to grab onto the counter behind her, clenching so tight that her knuckles began to ache.

Mamoru looked up at her, startled, and saw her wide eyes staring back at him, looking like a thief caught with her hand in the safe.

Pursing his lips together and furrowing his brow curiously, he took a step closer to her.

_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me!_ she couldn't help thinking.

Raising a hand, Mamoru put his palm firmly on Usagi's forehead. She squeaked and backed away, bending backward over the counter. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"You feel warm, Odango. Are you sure you're feeling well? Would you like some aspirin?"

The feel of his hand calmly placed on her forehead made Usagi's legs weak and she was grateful for the counter's support. He was touching her—willingly. He had touched _her_ this time.

And then she thought of what he had said and her heart melted with the concern he was showing her. She smiled whimsically, wishing she was sick so that she could tell him so and he would take care of her and nurse her back to health.

_Is love a kind of sickness?_

Then she thought it might be kind to show him the same kind of concern, so she tore one hand away from the counter and placed it on his forehead.

He stared at her, stunned.

"You feel warm, too, Mamoru."

He watched her silently, his hand on her forehead and her hand on his, then, a moment later, found himself laughing. He removed his palm and stepped back.

"Fine, Odango, you can take my jacket to the dry cleaner. If you insist."

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "It would be an honor."

Mamoru shook his head and walked into another room, returning a moment later with his green blazer in hand. Usagi grabbed it gratefully as it was handed to her, then stood smiling and teetering from foot to foot and trying to smell the material without making it obvious that she was doing so.

"So, I, um… guess that… I should get going, then," she muttered, loathe to leave the cozy little apartment that smelled like cookies and the presence of the man that filled her world with sunbeams and rainbows. She crossed her fingers beneath the jacket and hoped that he would beckon her to stay. That he would rush over to her and cup her face in his hands and kiss her breathless. That he would put a video in his VCR and coax her to the couch and order take-out and hold her until she fell asleep in his arms. 

"Yeah, I guess so."

She sighed and uncrossed her fingers.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Her face brightened. "You want to see me tomorrow?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "To… get my jacket back?"

"Oh. Oh, right, of course."

"If it's done, of course. It sometimes takes a few days…"

She nodded. "Well, I'm sure we'll run into each other either way. I mean, we always seem to, right?"

He smiled crookedly. "Sure seems that way." 

"Great! So, then, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Er, okay, I guess so. Oda—Usagi-chan."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at the use of her name. The look of surprise strangely embarrassed Mamoru and he found himself blushing, to his own dismay.

Turning away, he mumbled, "Thanks again for the cookies."

Her feeling of surprise melted away to elation and Usagi beamed up at the man, though he didn't see it. "You're so welcome. Goodnight, Mamoru-san."

"'Night."

He held the door for her but couldn't bring himself to watch her go and couldn't understand why he felt so awkward when she was being nice to him. Closing the door behind her, he slowly walked to the coffee table and picked up a cookie. It melted in his mouth, still warm from the oven, and he couldn't help but smile.

This side of Usagi was beyond strange, to say the least, and though he couldn't help hoping that things would return to normal soon, he sort of, kind of liked it.

Though he knew she was only trying to apologize, it almost felt like having a friend.

--- 

Usagi couldn't help herself.

Two blocks from the apartment building, she slid her arms into the sleeves of the green jacket and buried her nose into the lapel. She stopped walking for a moment, content to stand and memorize the slight scratching of the wool against her skin and the warm weight of it pressing down on her shoulders and the scent that was a foreign mix between chocolate and cologne. Swooning, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

"Cookies," she read aloud, "check. Apology, check. Show him your domestic-slash-would make a good wife side, _in progress._"


	4. Love is Unique

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter Four  
Alicia Blade

And I have no author notes this time. How odd.

Thanks a hundred times over to all reviewers and, of course, my lovely editor Stormlight, an amazing author that everyone should go read.

Love Potion No. 19  
Chapter 4: Love is Unique

"Good morning, mother!" Usagi chimed, dancing into the kitchen on slippered toes.

Ikuko spun around, saw her daughter almost fully-dressed with her makeup already applied and her hair done, and turned vastly pale. She looked at the clock, then back at the blonde whose feet were doing pirouettes on the tile floor.

"Usagi! It's only 8:30 in the morning! You do know it's Saturday, right?"

"I know, Mama. But I have places to go and people to see! Say, Mom, where's a good dry cleaner around here?"

"Dry cleaner? Honey, what do you need washed? I can wash it for you this afternoon."

"No, it isn't for me. Actually, it's Mamoru's jacket—the one that I spilled the milkshake on yesterday. I'm having it cleaned . . . as an apology."

Ikuko scrunched up her lips, then took a sip of her sugared coffee. "Well, fine, but don't let that boy make a maid out of you."

"Oh, Mama, he wouldn't! But I want to show him what a good housewife I could be."

The coffee came spitting out. "What? Usagi, you are way too young to be thinking about stuff like that!"

Usagi took a step back in surprise. "Young? What does age matter once you've met your soul mate?"

Throwing a dishtowel onto the table, Ikuko shook her head. "You better not let your father hear you talking like that. There's a dry cleaner on the corner of Fourth and Sakura."

"Thanks, Mom!" Usagi gave her mother a peck on the cheek, then twirled around and fled from the kitchen with determination.

"I hope this is a phase," Ikuko mumbled to herself. "And if that boy breaks her heart, I'm gonna break his . . ."

"Oh, balls!" Usagi exclaimed, kicking the base of the door with her toe. "What kind of a business doesn't open until ten on a Saturday?" Grumbling, she threw the coat over her shoulder and leaned bitterly against the cleaner's window, digging in her pocket for her list. "I guess I'll just have to come back later. What else is on the schedule for today?" She scanned the list, mumbling to herself, "Show him the makings of a good wife: cooking, baking, ironing, vacuuming, dusting, foot rubs . . ." Giggling, she turned on her heels and began walking idly down the sidewalk. "I could give him a foot rub. I really would. I wonder if it would freak him out. Maybe a shoulder rub, instead?" Her imagination conjured the image of Mamoru's shirtless back, his arms strong enough to sweep her up with no effort, his skin tanned and flawless, those muscles taut beneath her touch.

"Yoo-hoo!" Fingers flicking across Usagi's forehead snapped her back to reality and she found herself staring into teasing purple eyes. She screeched and jumped backward, clutching a hand over her heart.

"Rei! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

Rei guffawed and placed her hands on her hips. "Well, honestly, Usagi-chan, if you hadn't had your head in the clouds, you would have seen me. I've been standing here for five minutes waiting, but you just kept dawdling down the sidewalk. What were you thinking about, anyway?"

Usagi blushed crimson and Rei's eyebrow shot up comprehendingly.

"Ooh, Usagi's having dirty thoughts about a boy!" she taunted.

"I am not!" But the redness deepening on Usagi's cheeks and crawling down her neck hardly made for a believable denial.

"So who is it? Motoki? Oh, no, I know! You were dreaming about Umino, weren't you? Hoping for another prune shake one of these days?"

Usagi could already feel herself gagging. "No way! I would never think of him… that's just…" She couldn't help it: her evil, conniving imagination instantly showed her massaging the shoulders of a shirtless Umino. "Ew!" Shuddering, she scrunched her eyes tight and shook her head, desperately trying to rid herself of the imagery. "Oh, I think I'm scarred for life."

Rei was laughing so hard, tears were beginning to form in her eyes and she leaned against a lamppost to keep her balance, clutching her arms over her stomach. "Oh, you should have seen your _face!_ Whatever you just thought of, I am _so_ glad I didn't see it!"

Usagi couldn't help but giggle a little herself, and reeling back the idea of Mamoru half-dressed made it easy to rid her mind of any thoughts of Umino. She sighed and looked at Rei from the corner of her eye. The priestess was brushing tears out of her eyes.

"So what are you up to, anyway, Rei-chan?"

"Heading over to Crown. You going there?"

"Oh, um… Yeah. I was just heading there, too."

"A little early for you, isn't it?" Rei checked her watch. "In fact, it's really early! When was the last time you saw nine o'clock on a Saturday?"

Giggling nervously, Usagi shrugged and began walking in the direction of the arcade. "It's been awhile."

"Say, isn't that Mamoru's jacket?"

She gasped and unconsciously rolled the blazer up into a ball, hugging her arms around it in a vain attempt to conceal the fact that it was. Rei was obviously not fooled, and Usagi found herself laughing nervously again and unrolling the jacket to avoid getting it wrinkled.

"Yeah, actually, it is." She bit the inside of her cheek, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions to come.

"Why on earth do you have Mamoru's jacket?"

She inhaled deeply, but Rei cut her off before she could begin to explain.

"Wait! This is about that milkshake, isn't it?"

"What? You know about that?"

"Yeah, Mina-chan called me last night and told me all about it. Honestly, Odango, how _could_ you? On that perfect hair…"

Usagi felt a sudden lump of jealousy clogging her throat. "Hey, don't talk about him like that!"

Rei snorted. "Just because you don't like him doesn't mean he isn't the hottest thing on this side of the Pacific."

Usagi had to bury her fist in the folds of the jacket to keep from smacking one of her best friends, silently trying to remind herself that Mamoru was, indeed, the hottest thing she'd ever laid eyes on and of course other girls would feel the same way. But _Rei_ shouldn't be thinking about him like that! He was _hers!_

_Except, he isn't really._

Slumping her shoulders, Usagi couldn't help but feel strangely betrayed. "Yeah, well, I offered to take his jacket to the dry cleaner for him."

Rei turned to her, her eyes wide. "You did?"

Usagi nodded, a hint of pride filling her at Rei's stunned, and obviously impressed, expression. After a moment during which Rei seemed to be struggling to think of an adequate response, she finally smiled. "Well, that was actually pretty mature of you, Odango Atama."

The blonde blushed and found herself immensely grateful to see the Crown Arcade come into view. It was nearly empty at the early hour and the girls found themselves with first dibs on any game machine they chose. Tokens in hand, Rei immediately charged over to the brand new Sailor Scout Universe game, from the creators of Sailor V. Tempted as Usagi was to join her, she refrained when she spotted Motoki sweeping in the corner. She felt like there was something she was supposed to talk to him about.

Fishing out her mastermind plan, she scanned the list, and felt her stomach plummet. "Oh, right. That."

_Pry info from Motoki: What kind of girl does Mamoru like, anyway?_

She couldn't help feeling sick and uncomfortable as she skirted the machines, approaching Mamoru's best friend as cautiously as she could. She knew she wouldn't get a better chance to play detective, but how was she every going to bring up the conversation without clueing him in to her feelings? She didn't want anyone to know how she felt—she would _die_ if anyone knew—and especially the one person in the world who was most apt to spill the beans to the man himself.

Except maybe Minako. That girl couldn't keep a secret if she was stranded on a desert island with her mouth duct-taped shut.

She cleared her throat and Motoki looked up at her and grinned.

"Good morning, Usagi-chan!"

"Good morning," she chirped, clasping Mamoru's jacket behind her back.

"You're here early!"

"Yeah. I wanted to get a head start on the weekend!"

Chuckling, Motoki propped the broom up against the wall. "Well how about a donut to get the day started right? And some hot cocoa?"

Usagi could taste the drool forming on her tongue and it required all of her willpower but she managed to shake her head, very sadly and with great pain. "No, I can't. How about some apple juice instead? And maybe an egg with a slice of toast? Uh, wheat bread, if you have it."

Motoki blinked at her uncertainly as he rounded the counter. "Um, well, that sounds very… healthy, Usagi. Are you sure?"

She forced a smile. "Yeah. A donut would just sit in my stomach like a rock this early in the morning. Besides, I'm sort of trying to lose some weight."

Understanding dawned in Motoki's eyes and he leaned toward her, propping his elbows on the bar. "Ah, is that what this is about?"

Though she knew that he wasn't trying to sound condescending, Usagi suddenly felt ashamed and silly. She set the jacket down on a stool and climbed into the one beside it, avoiding eye contact.

"It never hurts to be a little more fit," she muttered.

Motoki scratched nervously behind his ear. "That's true. It's good to eat healthy, but you should be sure you're doing it for the right reasons. To be healthy and strong would be good reasons. Is that why you're changing your eating habits?"

She didn't need to answer, of course, because Motoki already knew that those weren't her reasons. 

"That's part of it."

"And the other part?"

She shrugged guiltily.

"Usagi, look at me."

Pursing her lips together, she slowly met his gentle smile.

"You're a beautiful girl, Usagi-chan. One of the prettiest I've ever seen. You don't need to change at all. 

You're perfect just the way you are."

She smiled and looked down at her hands. "Thanks, Motoki-san."

"I mean it. Besides, you don't want to be one of those stick-thin anorexic girls. A little bit of meat on your bones is healthy, and healthy is attractive."

Though Usagi was grateful, she couldn't help thinking that Motoki's words were the kind of words you tell an ugly girl to make her feel better. Like "It's what's on the inside that counts."

Not that she disagreed, of course. It was just that she didn't want to be only attractive. She wanted to be _gorgeous._ After all, how else would she catch the eye of such a gorgeous man?

"Thanks, Motoki-san," she repeated.

He was silent a moment, then sighed. "You're not convinced, are you?"

Looking up, she batted her eyelashes at him in a means of apology, making him chuckle.

"It's just… well, I mean, maybe _you_ like girls who have meat on their bones, but guys have different tastes, right? How will I know if I'm attractive to someone else?"

"If a guy ever wants you to starve to death just to make him happy, then you could do a lot better. Any guy who really cares about you is going to want you to be healthy—and happy. And I think happiness includes the occasional pizza or chocolate shake."

Usagi grimaced at the mention of chocolate shakes, but Motoki didn't seem to notice. "So what _do_ most guys look for in a girl, anyway?" she pressed, trying to inch her way into the conversation she was itching to have.

"A good personality. Guys love a girl who is fun to be with. Someone who is sweet and funny and witty…"

Usagi yawned. "Blah, blah, blah. I mean _physically,_ Motoki-san! What do guys _look_ for?"

He shook his head. "It's different for everyone. Just like some girls like brunettes and some girls like blondes, the same goes for guys. But good hygiene is always important. White teeth and a healthy complexion never hurt."

"Hm, I see. So, typically, what kind of girl do you like?" She tried to sound nonchalant, begging her voice to remain steady.

Motoki shook his head. "I don't really have a type. Everyone has some attractive qualities, and sometimes even when you're not attracted to someone right off the bat, if you get to know them, their personality makes their beauty shine through, and you wonder how you never noticed it before."

"Honestly, can't you be just a _little_ particular?"

He laughed. "I'm trying not to dig myself into a hole, here! You know the second I say I love brunettes I'm going to go and fall for a blonde!"

Usagi grinned and rested her chin on her palm as if in deep thought. "Fine, then. Why don't you tell me what type of girl someone else is interested in?"

"Someone else? How would I know?"

"Well, gee, I don't know. What about… oh, what about a guy like Mamoru?" Her throat clamped at his name and she swallowed hard. "He seems like he would be… picky."

Motoki's brown eyes rose up ponderously and his silence made Usagi anxious, but also hopeful. He was actually considering her question! This was her in!

After a drawn out moment, Motoki shook his head. "You know, Usagi-chan, I have no idea what kind of girl Mamoru likes."

Her heart sank.

"In all the years I've known him, he's never had a serious girlfriend and only gone out on a few sparse dates here and there. I've never noticed him flirting, and the thought of him hitting on a girl is laughable. And besides, guys don't really talk about this sort of thing."

She sighed. "I see. Um, how about that apple juice?"

"Oh, sure!"

As Motoki turned away, Usagi felt torn in her emotions. Part of her was grateful that Mamoru had never dated anyone seriously—there wouldn't be much for him to compare her to and she didn't have to worry about some other girl knowing his kisses or being familiar with his protective arms. But on the other hand, it scared her to think how very hard to impress he must be. How many hundreds of girls had failed to capture his attention, and certainly not due to lack of effort? What made Usagi think she could be the one he'd notice?

"Come to think of it," Motoki said, returning a moment later with a large glass of juice, "I do remember one conversation I had with Mamoru about girls."

"Yeah?" She sat up straighter.

"I don't remember how we started talking about it, but I'd asked him why he never asked anyone out. What with girls practically tripping over themselves to get close to him and all."

"And what did he say?"

"Well, first he gave some boring monologue about not having enough time for a girlfriend. But then he said that all those girls seemed… what word did he use? Plastic, I think. Or fake. And that if he was going to go steady with someone, he wanted to find someone special first. Someone unique."

Usagi smiled. She could hear Mamoru saying those things and felt herself falling even deeper in love with him. She so badly wanted to be that someone special.

When Motoki turned away, she whipped out her list and quickly scribbled down, _Show him that you're unique._

Aye, I'd forgotten these chapters are so short. I'll try not to make you wait a whole week for the next one. But I hope the wait is proving worthwhile! Please let me know what you think!


	5. Love is Insults Every Ten Minutes

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter Five  
Alicia Blade

No big ANs, other than the usual. Everyone should absolutely check out smfanfiction dot net and their multiple writing challenges going on (featuring real prizes) and usakomamoru on livejournal which has an upcoming icon challenge and a new "secret" writing challenge. 

Thanks to Stormlight and all reviewers! I appreciate you times a thousand!

Chapter 5: Love is Insults (Every Ten Minutes)

"Yes, I realize these things normally take a couple days. But wouldn't it be possible, just this once, to have it clean by tonight? I mean, can't you pull a few strings? What if I bribed you? Would that work?"

The woman behind the counter rubbed her temple. "I'm not going to let you bribe me, sweetheart. But if we started letting our customers pick what day their garments were ready, we'd be backed up in no time. I can't start making exceptions!"

Usagi whimpered. "But this is really important!"

The woman raised an eyebrow and looked down at the hideous green jacket. "Is it really?" 

Knowing where the woman's train of thoughts was headed, Usagi nodded vigorously. "Yes! You see, this is the favorite jacket of this guy that I am _so madly in love with_ and I'm trying to show him what a great girlfriend I would make! But, you see, I… er… accidentally spilled something on it," she gestured to the dark stain around the collar, "and now I really owe it to him to bring it back as good as new. And the faster I can do that the faster we could be… you know…"

The woman sighed. "Fine, fine! You can pick it up at four. But don't go making a habit of this!"

Usagi grinned at her and impulsively reached across the table to give the woman a hug. "Oh, thank you! You're the best!"

As Usagi skipped from the dry cleaner, the woman couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She could remember being fourteen and _so madly in love._ She kind of missed it. 

Usagi was even more scared this time than she had been the night before. Again, she stood outside of his door, frozen with fear. Again, she felt sick with terror. Again, she couldn't bring herself to knock and she couldn't bring herself to run away.

The problem was that this time she didn't have an excuse. No plate of cookies to lead the way. No props to be distracted by. Just her. Just her in front of Mamoru's door wondering what on earth she was going to say when he opened it.

For the eighteenth time she raised her fist to knock, and for the eighteenth time she withdrew it against her stomach before it could. She shook her head, feeling on the verge of weeping.

"Oh, why is this so hard?"

The door swung open.

Usagi screeched and threw herself against the wall.

Mamoru yelped and jumped back, clutching a hand over his heart. "Gods, Odango!" he yelled. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," she breathed, desperately trying to steady her own pounding heart. 

"How long have you been standing out here?"

"Er… just got here," she lied.

Mamoru dragged both hands through his hair. "And what is it this time? Cheesecake?" He was suddenly smiling and Usagi felt her voice clump up in her throat. She slowly shook her head.

Feigning disappointment, Mamoru shrugged. "So why are you here—again?"

She pursed her lips together, forcing herself away from the wall. "Um, if this is a bad time—" 

"Naw, I was just going to see what Motoki's up to. Er . . ." He looked back at his apartment. "I guess you want to come in."

She lowered her head and looked up at him through her eyelashes as he stepped aside. She entered and surveyed the immaculately spotless living room as the door shut behind her. 

"So?"

She turned to him. "So?"

He raised both eyebrows in a silent prompt.

"Oh! So! Um… Well, I was just thinking, maybe… maybe there was something I could help you with?"

He frowned. "Like what?"

"Like, like, what every bachelor living alone needs help with! Like laundry."

"Laundry?"

"Yeah, or… dusting? Vacuuming?"

"Housework?"

"Mmhmm." She looked around again, feeling her stomach sink. The man could give Mr. Clean a run for his money. "There must be something…" Looking into the kitchen, she caught sight of a single mug sitting beside the sink. "Or dishes! I can do dishes!"

Mamoru watched, stunned and confused, as she charged into the kitchen. By the time he snapped to his senses, she had already filled the sink half way with warm water and suds and was busy scrubbing out the empty coffee mug. Walking up beside her, he put one hand on the counter and leaned over to analyze her determined expression.

"Odango, why on _Earth_ do you want to do my housework?"

She didn't pause from her scrubbing. "To make up for yesterday." _To show you I'm the kind of girl you could settle down with._

"Alright, that's enough," Mamoru grabbed the cup from her soapy hands and unplugged the sink. Rinsing it out a few times, he set it back on the counter and handed Usagi a dishtowel. She took it fearfully, wondering if she'd made him angry.

"You have made up for the milkshake. We're even. I've already forgotten about it, okay? Just… act normal. Please."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, you know, insult me or something."

She bit her lip and scrunched the towel up in her fists. "But… I don't… what do you want me to say?" _You're perfect._

He laughed and looked up at the ceiling, leaning back on his elbows. The position was almost vulnerable and he looked like a little boy, with his eyes twinkling and one leg casually crossed in front of the other. She wanted to hug him and rub the bridge of her nose lovingly up against his neck.

"Okay, let's try this. I say, Hey Odango, fail any tests today? And you say…" He looked at her sideways.

_Speaking of tests, I have an anatomy quiz on Thursday. Want to help me study?_ She blushed. "I say, don't call me that, Baka! And for your information, it's Saturday, so of course I didn't fail any tests!"

He grinned, and then laughed again, and Usagi hugged the towel to her chest in delight. There was simply no better feeling in the world than being the cause of his laughter. The elation and contentment she discovered in that sound made her feel as though her heart was about to explode. 

"Better. So, you want to walk over to Crown with me?" 

Her eyes widened and she wasn't sure her smile could get any bigger. "Sure!" _Is this turning into a date?_

"But on one condition," Mamoru said, pointing a finger in her face so that it almost touched her nose. His eyes were still twinkling, and though he didn't fully comprehend the look of utter joy that had come over Usagi's face, he found that he couldn't help smiling back at her. It was addictive. "No more doing me favors, and no more apologizing. Oh, and you have to say something mean or annoying to me every ten minutes. Deal?"

She giggled and nodded her head excitedly. "Deal."

Usagi was slightly, but not entirely, surprised that Rei was still sitting at the Sailor Scout Universe game when she and Mamoru entered the arcade.

"Has it been ten minutes yet?"

Mamoru checked his watch. "Twelve, actually."

"Oh, okay, um… What are we doing at the arcade, Mamoru? I thought we were going to the zoo. You know, to visit your family!"

Mamoru laughed. Usagi's heart danced. Whoever thought she would enjoy insulting him so much?

They both sat down at the counter and noticed Motoki standing with a coffeepot in his hand and his jaw hanging open. He looked back and forth between his two close friends. "Wh-what… how… who are you two and what have you done with Usagi and Mamoru?"

Still chuckling, Mamoru reached forward and took the pot from the clerk as he noticed Motoki's grip loosening. "Here, let's set that down, shall we?"

"Did you guys just come in here… together?" 

"Usagi! There you are! Where did you run off to, without even saying goodbye?"

Usagi swiveled around to see Rei watching her with hands on her hips.

"Er, I had some errands to run, and you seemed so intent on the game, I didn't want to pester you…"

Rei shooed away her excuses with a hand and claimed the seat on the other side of Mamoru. "Hi, Mamoru-san!" she cooed. "I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for my friend's behavior yesterday with the milkshake. Some people will just never grow up, will they?"

"Hey!" Usagi felt blood flushing her cheeks, angry at Rei for belittling her in Mamoru's presence, but even more for how Rei was leaning toward him suggestively, her long legs sexily crossed. Usagi clenched her fists until her knuckles were white.

But Mamoru seemed completely oblivious to Rei's advances and only held up a hand. "Please, let's not bring that incident up. Ever again."

Usagi's glare leveled on her friend, but Rei hardly seemed to notice, so intent on taking up every ounce of Mamoru's attention. The blonde was simmering in her seat.

"Sure. I don't blame you for wanting to forget about it. So, anyway, there's a new film opening up at the cinema." Rei only said _film,_ rather than movie, because she was talking to Mamoru. "Would you like to go see it with me tonight?"

Usagi gasped. "No!" she shrieked. Rei, Mamoru, and Motoki turned to her in surprise.

Rei was the first to regain composure. "Excuse me, Odango?"

"Er…" Flustered, she looked from Rei to Mamoru and back, wishing she could turn herself into a tiny, little, invisible flea. She shrank away as far as she could. Mamoru's eyes, which at first were only shocked at her outburst, became slowly suspicious and he tilted his head to the side.

"Is there something wrong, Odango?"

"Uh… well… it's just…" She gulped, desperately glancing at Motoki for support but he seemed even more stunned than the others. "It's just that I heard the new movie is really, really awful. You don't want to waste your money on it, do you?"

The look Rei gave her would have burned holes through cardboard. Usagi could have sworn she heard the priestess growl.

Mamoru stared at her, apparently unconvinced, for a moment longer, before turning to Rei with an apologetic smile. "Can't. I have a big bio test on Monday that I haven't even started studying for. Thanks for the invite, though."

She shrugged, not attempting to hide her disappointment. "Maybe another time."

Usagi exhaled gratefully, and though she felt that she'd been quite inconspicuous, Mamoru gave her a sideways glance, before turning back to Motoki. "Uh, how about a round of…" he paused, evidently debating with the order, before continuing, "hot chocolates? My treat." Motoki looked at Rei, whose disappointment had ebbed and was now beaming at Mamoru's offer, then at Usagi who seemed equally elated, before shaking his head. "Sure thing, bud."

"So, Odango, I think you're overdue."

"Huh? Overdue for what?"

Mamoru grinned crookedly. "Don't you owe me a scathing insult?"

"Oh! Right. Let me think. Um… What kind of a loser stays home to study on a Saturday night, anyway?" 

His smile widened, but Rei, who didn't seem to notice the understanding, mutual bond that was beginning to form between the two, scoffed. "It wouldn't hurt you to study, too, Odango Brains. At least _once_ a week, don't you think?"

Usagi's pride at winning yet another adorable look from Mamoru crashed to the floor. Her shoulders sank and she turned to the counter, mindlessly picking at the paneled edging. "I do study…" she mumbled half-heartedly, feeling inadequate beside Rei's brilliance. She wondered if Mamoru liked girls with straight-As, like Rei and Ami. She bet he did.

"Memorizing the love triangles in Soap Opera Digest is not studying."

Usagi once again found herself trying to melt away into the stool. "I don't read Soap Opera Digest. I just lack motivation sometimes." She felt sudden tears pricking the backs of her eyes.

"Sometimes?" Rei snorted.

Usagi was grateful when Motoki set a cup of soothing cocoa in front of her and she had something to refocus her attention on, away from Rei's biting comments. But as the warm liquid settled in her stomach, it felt heavy and hot and oppressive, not comforting. She tried to think that Mamoru was treating her, which made her delighted for a moment, but then she remembered he was also treating Rei. He probably liked her more. She was prettier. And smarter. And more graceful.

She pushed the cocoa away from her and stood up from the stool. "Well, um, I actually have to get going, everyone. Um, thanks for the hot chocolate, Mamoru-san." She turned to leave without looking at any of them.

"Wait, Odango!" 

Her breath snagged and she shyly turned back to Mamoru who was looking at her with obvious concern written on his face. She gulped, and felt her heart flutter. She dreamt of putting her hands on his face and giving him a tender kiss, but the wounds to her esteem were too fresh to even begin to think it was a possibility. 

"Yes?"

"Uh…" He seemed to be searching for something to say and she thought maybe he wanted to comfort her and take away the hurt and tell her she's beautiful and wonderful and he loves her, even if she doesn't like to study. "How about one more insult? For the road?" His lips twitched, barely teasing, but his eyes were filled with worry. He could see that she was hurt, and she knew that this was his way of trying to make things better. She wanted to wrap her arms around him in an appreciative hug. She wrapped them around her own waist instead and looked up at the ceiling in thought.

"Aren't you lucky? Getting to buy drinks for two gorgeous girls, when even the ugly ones won't come near you with a ten-foot pole."

His lips curled up a hair more and he opened his mouth and she knew he was going to retort with something like "You mean one gorgeous girl and one odango-headed klutz," but he hesitated and looked away.

"Yeah," he said, very quietly, then looked up and winked at her. _Winked._ Usagi's heart skipped. "Yeah, I guess I kind of am."

. . .

'Til next time, my loves!


	6. Love is Excellent Motivation

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter Six  
Alicia Blade

Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope the season is filled with loads of joy! My gift to you is... a chapter with lots of Mamoru in it! Hooray!

Thanks to all reviewers and my supreme editor, Stormlight.

Chapter 6  
Love is Excellent Motivation

She wasn't as afraid this time, standing outside his door. Still nervous and shy, yes, but not petrified. Her heart still felt trampled on from Rei's harsh words at the arcade that morning and Usagi had spent the entire day desperately trying to rebuild her self-esteem, but every time she thought of Mamoru—which was very, very often—she couldn't help but think that she didn't stand a chance.

He probably wanted a girl who said _film_ instead of _movie,_ like Rei. And who could talk about biology and chemistry and physics with him.

But she could learn about those things, couldn't she? If she truly applied herself, she could be smart. She would do it, for him. She would try.

And then there was what Motoki had told her. That Mamoru was interested in girls who were unique and different. That had also plagued her all day, because she couldn't for the life of her think of a single way to show him her own individuality. And then she got to thinking that maybe she wasn't much of an individual at all, and if that was the case…

She sighed. _He'll never love me._

But she couldn't give up yet. If there was even the slightest glimmer of a chance that he could feel something—anything—for her, she had to try and find it. She needed him to be hers. She needed him.

So, with his jacket wrapped up in a garment bag compliments of the dry cleaner and slung over her arm, she was standing outside his door.

Again.

Not wanting to startle him for a third time, she clenched her jaw, shut her eyes, and knocked.

There was a brief scuffling inside before the door opened, revealing Mamoru in sweatpants and a white T-shirt and reading glasses.

Usagi positively melted.

She was sure she was leaving a stain on the carpet from where her body and heart had oozed into it. She couldn't breath. Her knees were made of pudding. Her jaw hung open and she knew it and she could do nothing about it.

He. Was. So. Sexy.

He looked startled—again—to see her, but not quite as startled as before, for obvious reasons. Removing his reading glasses, he smiled nervously and leaned up against the doorframe. "Hey, Odango," he said. Grinning.

Her heart beat furiously against her ribs, desperately trying to escape. Gulping harshly, she squeaked out a hello, finding every thought tangled around his broad shoulders and ocean-blue eyes.

"So…no cookies?"

She shook her head.

"You're not here to do dishes are you?"

Her head just kept shaking, her mouth still open, gawking.

"Well?" His eyes danced down to the jacket hanging from her arm and she smiled nervously, holding it out toward him.

"Your jacket," she breathed.

"Thanks." He took it from her and an uncomfortable silence settled over them during which Usagi desperately tried to collect her wits. A moment later, feeling she had better leave before she made a complete idiot of herself, Usagi took a step away.

"Well, I guess that's it, then," she mumbled, beginning to turn away from his door.

"Wait, Oda—Usagi."

Her feet stumbled and she reached out to hold onto the wall as she turned to face him. He jumped as if prepared to catch her, but seeing his assistance was unneeded, pulled back to the safety of his doorway, hanging the coat from the doorknob.

"Yeah?"

"Er…" Scratching at the back of his head and becoming suddenly entranced by the paneling of his door, Mamoru once again took on the look of a confused little boy.

Usagi's heart softened, some of her fear dissipating, and waited.

"I was just… I've been thinking about what Rei said in the arcade this morning…"

She felt her heart stiffen again and her eyes dropped to the carpet.

"…and how you said that sometimes you just don't have motivation to study and, well… It's just, you know, that's a really common problem among students, actually."

Daring to look at him again, Usagi wondered if he was trying to make her feel better.

"It can be hard for a lot of people to focus on homework, especially if they're in an environment with a lot of distractions and stuff. Well, you know how it can be…"

_Oh my, he_ is _trying to make me feel better!_

"So, I was just thinking… You've been so different, and… er… sweet, lately…"

_He thinks I'm sweet!_

"…that if you were interested, you could… It's just, I'm just going to be here, studying, all night, and if you wanted to stay, we could… study… together." He cleared his throat, signifying the end of his monologue, and shyly looked up at her.

And there she stood, melting again, every muscle turning into a big, mushy puddle in his apartment hallway.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I mean, I know it's a Saturday night and you probably have other things to be doing, but you'd be welcome to—"

"Sure! I'd love to!"

He paused. "Really?"

"Yeah! But I need to go home and get my stuff. I don't have any homework or books or anything with me."

Slowly, his lips curled into a crooked smile. "Well, okay. I can run down to the store and pick up some snack food while you're gone."

"Okay!"

"Alright."

"I'll be back in a bit then!"

"Sure."

Mamoru chuckled to himself as she flew down the hallway toward the elevator. She looked so happy, so enthusiastic. To study. He couldn't possibly imagine why, but there was no denying her excitement. Wandering back into his apartment, he collected his wallet in a daze, thinking about the events of the last twenty-four hours.

She was so different. Not in her personality, but in her actions toward him. The way she looked at him, the things she said, how she looked so… frightened, in a way. Like she was always holding her breath and waiting for him to say or do something. Like she was trying to please him. Like she was trying to make him like her.

He shook his head. Why would she care? Since when did she care? Did she really, or was he just imagining things? But no, he wasn't imagining things. She was trying to be friends with him, he just knew it. There was no other explanation. And though he wasn't sure what had brought on the change, he couldn't deny that he liked it. Sure, she was young and rash and irresponsible, but she was also…

Also…

"Wonderful," he whispered, finding himself standing in the center of his living room, staring at a half-empty plate of cookies on his coffee table.

He shook his head, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with the direction his thoughts were taking.

He could use another friend, and Usagi was as good as any. She was kind and generous and, for whatever reason, she suddenly seemed to like him. Really like him. A lot.

But he was probably just reading into things.

* * *

Usagi had found her motivation.

She'd made a bargain with herself—and was desperately trying to stick with it. For every page she read in her history textbook, she could look up at Mamoru for a count of 10. A very slow count of 10.

He hadn't noticed, so immersed was he in his biology notes. They were both sitting on the floor around the coffee table, which was littered with textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, calculators, study guides, printouts, notes, and a lot of junk food.

Smiling, Usagi reached for a hand of Skittles and popped them into her mouth one at a time and memorized him.

One. His reading glasses were set at the end of his nose.

Two. His bangs were falling into his eyes.

Three. His lips were moving steadily, silently, as he read to himself.

Four. One hand was tapping a pencil idly against the table top.

Five. The fingers of the other hand were running along the words on the page in front of him.

Six. His breathing was soft and even.

Seven. His legs were crossed casually beneath him.

Eight. His socks were white with gray toes.

Nine. His T-shirt had a few threads dangling from the sleeve.

Ten. His eyes were full of focus and intent and comprehension.

Eleven…

_Hey, you only get 10!_

Sighing, she popped the last candy onto her tongue, letting her eyes drink him in one last time, before forcing her attention back to the book as it drawled on about the ancient civilizations of Eastern Asia.

"What?"

Her head snapped up to see him watching her from the corner of his eye. Her back straightened. "What?"

"You're smiling."

She stared, momentarily dumbfounded, before blushing and turning her attention down to the book.

"I was just… thinking."

"About?" Mamoru set his pencil down on the table and stretched his arms up above his head.

She shrugged, willing him to drop the subject. "How's the biology?"

He grunted and rubbed his palms into his eyes. "Who knew studying life could make one feel so dead?" He then smiled crookedly. "You know, if someone had told me two days ago that you were going to be here studying with me, I would have thought they were crazy."

Laughing, Usagi dared to look up at him. His eyes were twinkling, but he looked away, becoming suddenly fascinated with a bowl of pretzels.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For letting me come over. For… the motivation."

He shrugged as if it was nothing, but the flattered grin proved otherwise. Usagi's heart danced as she noticed the slightest bit of pink on his cheeks while he returned his focus to the book in front of him.

Chewing on her lip, Usagi cleared her throat and scooted forward to rest her elbows on the table.

"Mamoru-san?"

"Hm?" He looked at her over the rim of his glasses.

"What—what do you think…makes a person, er, a girl, unique?"

He blinked, silent, then furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You know, if a girl was trying to be… um… different and… exceptional? If she was trying to stand out from the rest." She pursed her lips together, hoping she wasn't see-through.

Mamoru said nothing for a long time and Usagi could feel her heart fluttering nervously and the blood creeping up into her cheeks. Finally, he said, "Why do you ask?"

She hummed, fiddling with the corner of her book to occupy her fingers. "I just heard someone mention, earlier today, that… boys… some boys…are attracted to girls who are unique."

Another long silence. Usagi became aware of a distant ticking of a distant clock and the dull roar of traffic in the city. Then, Mamoru chuckled, and she peered at him through her eyelashes. He was smiling and shaking his head and rubbing fingers over his forehead.

"Odango," he began, inhaling patiently and looking away, "you are the most unique girl I have ever known in my entire life."

Her eyes widened and her voice caught, delighted, in her throat. She smiled. No, she beamed. And when Mamoru glanced back at her, the look stopped his heart and made his pulse race. She was flushed and her eyes were sparkling. She looked ready to combust with happiness.

"Thank you," she managed shakily, thinking, _He could love me. He could! He thinks I'm unique and special and he's attracted to that which means he could be attracted to me!_

"I mean it," he responded, then ran a hand through his hair, suddenly, awkwardly nervous. "So, how's that history treating you?"

"Wonderful!" she exclaimed, her nerves crawling with warm, tender feelings. "Everything is wonderful!" She picked up her highlighter and went to return to her reading, but not two sentences into it, she stopped and looked up again. Mamoru was tapping his pencil on the table again and staring into space. "You know, you're right!"

He looked at her.

"It is a lot easier to study when you're with someone. There are fewer distractions…" She paused, thinking that in this case that wasn't exactly true, but shook her head and continued, "And it's easier to stay focused when that's your purpose for being there and everything. I think this is helping a lot."

Mamoru's expression grew soft. "Yeah, it's kind of nice."

That statement hung in the air between them along with the clock and the traffic and Usagi went back to reading, still smiling, and Mamoru found himself watching her and not wanting to look away. A sudden, strange yearning clenched around his heart that he had never felt before and didn't understand. He gulped, tapping the eraser against his lips and taking a fascination with the wisps of hair curling around her ears. His heartbeat sped up as he noted the way she held the pencil in her fingers and chewed the side of her bottom lip and squinted her eyes at unfamiliar words.

He tore his eyes away and closed them tight, shaking his head as if trying to shake the thoughts away and sucked in a quick breath, realizing that he must have stopped breathing.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Opening his eyes, he saw her watching him, concerned. He rubbed his palms into his eyes again. "Yeah, yeah. Just tired."

"Oh. It is getting late. Maybe I should go."

"Yeah, maybe you should." The words sounded cold, even to his ears, and he immediately looked up at her apologetically. "Not… I didn't mean it like that. But your parents might get worried. And I don't think I can study much more tonight, anyway."

She nodded in understanding and began gathering up her things and shoving them into her book bag. Mamoru found his stomach tightening in dread at the thought of her leaving, and the realization made him even more anxious to have her gone. Maybe. But he wasn't sure anymore. About anything.

He felt his safe, secure, comfortable world falling away and didn't know if it was good or bad or just change of the mediocre kind. Either way, it scared him. He stood as she slipped her shoes on, his thoughts churning, having no idea how to handle the emotions that were suddenly swimming through him. Their turbulence made his knees weak and he trembled as she reached for the doorknob. He barely heard her say "Goodnight" over the rushing blood in his temples.

"Wait, Odango!"

She turned, her eyes searching, most of their light having faded. Had it been only a few short minutes ago that she'd been looking at him with so much adoration, so much kindness, so much—

"Maybe we should do this again sometime? You know, you're…" He coughed, looking away, looking down, but finally sighing and looking back at her. "You're always welcome here."

The confused and worried look hesitated, then fell away and she was beaming at him again. Glowing. Looking like an angel ready to take flight.

"Okay! That sounds great! Thanks, Mamoru-san!"

And the fear and doubt and nervous churning vanished and he grinned, his thoughts calmed. He felt happy. And comfortable. Confused, still, but in a way that he felt everything would turn out alright. That in this moment, everything was fine.

"Sure, Usa. Have a good night."

She nodded and skipped out the door. It took him a long time to build up the strength to shut it after her.


	7. Love is in the Self Help Aisle

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter 7  
Alicia Blade

I hope that the new year will bring happy stories, inspiration, and romance to you all!

Thanks to Storm-chan and all reviewers!

Chapter 7  
Love is in the Self-Help Aisle

"Mama, what times does the bookstore open?" Usagi yelled from the stairwell as she slipped on her shoes.

Kenji looked up from his newspaper suspiciously as Ikuko dropped the pancake she'd been flipping and spun around. They traded surprised glances.

"Er, Usagi?" Ikuko called.

"Yeah?" she responded, emerging in the kitchen doorway wearing a cute orange sundress with her purse slung over one shoulder.

Simultaneously, her parents checked the clock wall, before turning back to her.

"Ikuko?"

"Yeah, Kenji?"

"Is it really 8:30?"

"Yes, honey."

"In the morning?"

"Yes, dear."

"And Usagi is…?"

"Yes, love."

Kenji slowly put his newspaper down, stood from the table, and proceeded back to his bedroom. Usagi watched him go, silently, before turning back to her mother, who appeared strangely stricken and pale.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What time does the bookstore open?"

Ikuko pursed her lips together and stood without speaking for a long time, before calmly turning around and removing the skillet from the stove.

"Sweetheart, is this about that boy?"

Usagi dug the toe of her shoe into the carpet. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you up at 8:30 on a Sunday? And why do you want to go to the bookstore? You've been acting very strange lately, and I'm just wondering if it's all because of that boy."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I just thought that I might be able to find a book to help with my situation."

"What situation?"

"You know, trying to get someone to fall in love with you. I mean, there's a book on everything in the world, right? I figured I could find something to help."

Ikuko sighed and shook her head. "Honey, you're wonderful just the way you are. You don't need a book to show him that."

"Yeah, but every little bit helps. Oh! Mom, did I tell you?"

"What's that, sweetie?"

"He doesn't hate me!"

"Well of course he doesn't."

"He might even like me!"

Ikuko smiled at her daughter's beaming face. "Well I should hope so. He'd be an idiot not to."

"Thanks, Mom. So, the bookstore?"

Ikuko rolled her eyes, feeling that it would be useless to try and talk her daughter out of whatever scheme she was working on now. "I don't know what time they open, Usagi. Why don't you call them?"

"Naw, I'll just go and see for myself. Thanks, Mom! I'll be back later!"

"_Fascinating,_" she breathed, looming over the book in her lap. If anyone in the store had wondered why there was a fourteen year old girl sitting in the middle of the 'sex and relationships' aisle, apparently entranced by the stack of books she'd pulled in front of her, they hadn't said anything. And two hours later, while her neck was starting to hurt, Usagi felt as though she'd pulled away some very valuable information. Who knew books knew so much about love?

"If men are from Mars, what does that say about Rei?" she mused, browsing the table of contents. "'Scoring Points with the Opposite Sex.' That sounds about right." She flipped to that chapter and began scanning the subheads, waiting for some epiphany to jump off the pages and tell her precisely how to make Mamoru hers. Soon, she came across a list of ideas for women to 'earn points' with men, and she hungrily read through the ideas.

"'Number 3. He gets lost while driving and she doesn't make a big deal out of it.'" Usagi snorted. "First that would require him driving me somewhere, and I bet he never gets lost anyway. What else?

"'Number 17. She is happy to see him when he gets home.' Well I certainly would be, if we lived together. But I'm happy enough just to see him at all. No matter where we are.

"'Number 21. She really enjoys having sex with…'" Usagi blushed and slammed the book shut. "Okay, I don't think that book is quite what I'm going for." She grabbed the next book from her stack, titled _101 Ways to Flirt_ and began flipping through the ideas, but soon became frustrated upon finding that most examples were for first meetings, not for flirting with a boy you'd known for almost a year.

"'Number 24. Four flirting props that attract men like crazy: A book with great word of mouth, a controversial author, or an intriguing title.' Hm, that does sound like something that would get Mamoru's attention. Better keep that in mind. What else? 'A chique car.' Yeah, at this point, just a driver's license would be impressive in itself. 'Jackets and T-shirts with team logos, because men love women who like sports.'" Usagi pursed her lips together and thought of all her previous conversations with Mamoru, not able to recall any mention he had ever made about any sport, and, shrugging, returned to the list. "'Food.' Well, cookies are food! I got one thing right, then!

"'Number 50. Compliment the things money can't buy. Anyone with access to an unexpired credit card can buy a snazzy tie. You'll score more points by pointing out the way an accessory enhances his smile.'" Usagi shook her head and tossed the book aside. "That's a little hard to do when he expects me to insult him every ten minutes." She started to reach for the next book in her stack, when one on the shelf snagged her attention. She gasped and grabbed it, her heart pounding giddily as she read the title out loud.

"_How To Make a Man Fall In Love With You._ It's perfect!"

"Usagi-chan?"

She squealed and turned to the voice, hiding the book behind her back. "Oh, Ami-chan!" she breathed nervously, giggling. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"I'll say. Usagi-chan, what are you doing in a bookstore?"

Ami's disbelieving tone almost hurt Usagi's feelings (after all, she could shop for reading material as well as the next person) but she was too busy trying to shuffle her stack of love-advice literature out of her friend's line of vision to notice.

"Just, you know, browsing." As Ami's eyes suspiciously glanced at the 'sex and relationships' sign above Usagi's head, she hurriedly continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Picking up some medical textbooks. The one I was reading last week only had one chapter on pregnancy and fetus development, and I wanted to get something that went more in-depth."

"Well that sounds _so interesting,_" Usagi said, slowly standing with the book still clutched behind her back.

Ami tilted her head. "It does?"

Blinking, Usagi ran over the last few moments of conversation in her head. "Er, it sounds like it would be something that really interests you, that is! So, um, I hope you find something. I was actually just getting read to leave, so maybe I'll see you later…?"

"What do you have behind your back?"

Usagi flushed, her fingers twitching over the book's cover. "Nothing?"

Ami quirked an eyebrow. Usagi searched for an escape route. Neither budged.

Finally, the blonde committed herself to fate and, sighing, showed Ami the book. She read the title silently, before a comprehensive light flickered on in her eyes.

"Oh! Are you studying love for your psychology paper?"

Her words rang hollowly in Usagi's ears. _Psychology paper? What psychology paper?_ "Er, yes! In fact, I am studying love. For psychology. My psychology paper. That's due…?"

"Next month."

She blanched. Who started writing a paper a month in advance? "Yes, that's the one. Just getting a head start. You know me!" she chirped.

"That's great, Usagi-chan. Let me know if you need help finding research material."

"You'll be the first person I call. I have to run. Bye, Ami-chan! Good luck with that pregnancy thing!"

She ran to the check-out counter to purchase the romance guidebook, ignoring Ami's blush as nearby women raised their eyebrows at Usagi's exclamation.

Usagi was amazed. A moment ago she'd been standing on a busy, loud city street filled with cars and bikes and businessmen and air pollution and now she found herself in a private, serene, intoxicating oasis.

The walls of the salon were painted a pale sage green and decorated with choice Monets and Childe Hassams and lined with potted orchids. Piano music hummed languidly on the air and Usagi recognized the faint scent of lavender. A tiny water fountain sat bubbling on the receptionist's desk as Usagi nervously grabbed a brochure.

The woman behind the counter looked up from an appointment book and smiled. "Hello, welcome to Sakura Salon and Day Spa. How can I help you?"

Usagi hesitated, picturing her savings account and the new PlayStation game console she wouldn't be able to afford after today. Sighing, she glanced down at the extensive list in the brochure. "I want the works."

(Five minutes later . . .)

She emerged from the dressing room with the plush white robe tied firmly around her waist. An attendant was waiting outside for her with a glass of lemon water and a schedule in one hand.

"You ready?" the woman asked, noting Usagi's slight discomfort.

The girl nodded and accepted the water.

"Alright, first we're going to have a full-body sea salt exfoliating scrub, followed by a mud bath and seaweed wrap."

Usagi nearly gagged on her water. "Excuse me?"

The woman glanced at her from the corner of her eye and began ushering her down the hallway. "Is anything the matter?"

"Well, no, it's just… I wasn't expecting mud and seaweed to be involved in this beauty regime."

The woman laughed. "Mud is great for pulling impurities and toxins out of your skin and seaweed helps to mineralize your body and hold in moisture."

Realizing that she had no real idea what any of that meant, Usagi faked a weak smile and nodded. "Well, you're the professionals."

Giggling, the woman checked the itinerary. "After that we'll get you all rinsed off and proceed to the waxing room."

"Waxing?"

"Full-body waxing?"

"Full-body waxing?"

"Yes. That… is what you wanted, right?"

"Um. What does that mean, exactly?"

"Well, we place a thin layer of warm wax on your skin followed by a strip of linen. The wax adheres to any hair on your body, which gets removed when we pull off the strip. Unlike shaving, which only cuts hair off at the skin's surface, waxing removes the hair completely from the follicle, leaving you hair-free for up to six weeks."

"Oh. That sounds good. Does it hurt?"

(One hour later . . .)

"Aaaii!" she yelped. "I want to go back to the mud bath!"

The waxing specialist sighed and dropped the linen into a wastebasket. "But now you'll have one hairless strip on your leg. That might look a little odd."

Sniffling, Usagi nodded and leaned back on the cushioned table. "Okay. I can handle this. I've been through worse. Go ahead." She flinched as another strip was removed, but found that it really wasn't as bad as she'd thought it would be.

"It's hard to be beautiful, isn't it?"

"You can say that again. So, what's after this?" she asked, looking for something to take her mind off of the procedure.

"Next will be lunch," said her attendant, who had opted to stay with her throughout the day.

"Ooh, lunch is included in this, too? Great! Do you have—ouch!—burgers?"

The attendant and specialist exchanged glances.

"Um, here we serve light, detoxifying lunches."

Usagi could feel her heart sink and a grumbling in her stomach. "And that would include…?"

"Green tea, fresh fruit, and a spinach salad with a vinaigrette dressing."

Sighing, Usagi turned her attention up to the ceiling, the pain from the hair-removal dulled by her disappointment. "My mouth is watering already," she muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, but we can put honey in your tea!"

"Gee, that's much better."

(Forty-five minutes later . . .)

"Let me guess," Usagi mused, staring at her face in the mirror, "the green stuff detoxifies, nourishes, and moisturizes."

"Precisely."

"And the cucumbers?"

"Will sooth the area around your eyes and reduce swelling and redness."

"If you say so." She leaned back and let them set the green slices over her eyes.

"Now, you need to leave this mask on for thirty minutes, so during that time we're going to get started on your feet and hands. Do you have a preference on color?"

"Um… I'm a big fan of pink."

"Alright. My two favorite shades are Blushing Rose and Pretty in Pink."

Usagi grinned, feeling her skin stretching beneath the green goop. "Blushing Rose. Definitely."

(Twenty minutes later . . .)

"Mm, now this is more like it," Usagi mumbled dreamily as the pedicurist massaged lotion onto her feet and (incredibly smooth) legs.

The woman laughed. "You wanted the same color on your toes as on your nails?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Can I ask," said the woman after a moment's hesitation, "why is it you're doing all this? You're already a very pretty girl. Is it just to pamper yourself or is there a special occasion coming up?"

Usagi felt a light blush creeping into her face and she looked down at her beautifully manicured, Blushing Rose nails. "Well, neither, really. It's actually…" She sighed, feeling her heart melting just thinking about Mamoru. "It's actually for this boy…"

(Indeterminable amount of time later . . .)

"…So then he invites me to stay and study with him, knowing that I'm an awful student and probably wouldn't be able to focus, but I could tell he was just trying to help me and boost my confidence. And he was so sweet the whole time. I mean, okay, we weren't actually talking most of the time because he _did_ have to study, and I forced myself to study some, too, but when we were talking, he… Oh, he's just amazing. He had a whole bunch of snack food and he insisted that I wasn't stupid, just needed motivation, and he was right. It was like he really believed in me, and that's not something I can say about a lot of people. Oh! And then when I was leaving he got _the_ most adorable expression on his face, like he was really nervous and shy all the sudden, and said I could come back any time. That I was always welcome. It almost felt like he was asking me out, you know?" Usagi laughed cheerfully, elated tears brimming on her lashes. "He wasn't, of course, but it's just a lovely thought. Oh, and the _best_ part is… so, okay, I asked his best friend what kind of girls he likes, and Motoki (that's his friend) said that he likes girls who are unique and different. So then I asked him, Mamoru, what he thinks makes a girl unique and you know what he said?"

Usagi peered around at the cluster of giddy faces around her: the waxing specialist, the skin care expert, the stylist, the manicurist, the makeup artist, the massage therapist, plus her attendant, a whole bunch of customers-called-guests, and even the owner of the spa, all watching her with love-struck, dreamy expressions.

"He said, 'Odango,' (that's what he calls me—isn't that sweet? I used to hate it but now every time he says it my heart skips), 'Odango, you are the most unique girl I have ever known in my entire life.'"

The women all swooned with one simultaneous sigh.

"He sounds wonderful," the stylist murmured, still holding a pair of scissors in one hand as the woman she'd been working on stood beside her with a head of half-long and half-short hair.

"He is. I can't even begin to describe to you how wonderful he is. He's smart, focused, handsome, sweet, kind, ambitious, polite, charming, witty…"

"Stop, stop," breathed a manicurist, holding up her file in defiance. "I can't take anymore. If you keep this up, I think _I'm_ going to fall in love with him!"

The women all laughed and nodded in agreement and Usagi couldn't help but feel that she'd made an entirely new bunch of friends.

"So, what are you going to do to get him?" asked another guest, her face painted green.

"Well, I tried to be very domestic. You know, do his dishes and bake cookies and show him I'd be a good wife and all that, but it didn't go as well as I'd hoped. He seemed to like the cookies enough, but after that it just seemed to make him nervous. So, this is my plan B. I read in a book this morning about how men are attracted to girls who… um, mimic them, in a way. Not completely copy them, but have similar tastes, because that makes them feel like maybe they'd have something in common with that girl. And Mamoru is always so put together and classy and sophisticated, hence the beauty maintenance. I just need to be irresistibly beautiful and hopefully the next time he sees me, he'll just… you know, fall madly in love." She shrugged, pretending that she had more faith in her plan than she really did.

"Well, he doesn't sound like the kind of guy to base his affections on looks, but it never hurts," the owner proudly announced.

"Amen to that, honey. And you know what, I don't know about the rest of you girls, but I'm treating you to this pedicure. You won't be charged for my services today, dear."

"Or the hair trim."

"Or the makeup artistry!"

Soon, as tears clouded Usagi's vision, she found every spa employee offering their services free of charge, before finally, the owner held up her hands, laughing. "Fine, fine, this girl's visit is on the house! But would you all get back to work before you run me out of the business?"

As the crowd slowly dispersed, Usagi felt a tissue being dabbed on her cheeks. "Now, now, sweetheart, none of that. Your mascara will smudge."

* * *

Okay, chapter six is probably my fav chapter of this story, and this is probably my least fav. Eeh... but the next one will be much better and more romantic! 


	8. Love is Dazzling and Radiant and Stunnin

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter 8  
Alicia Blade

Oh my, did we bond over **spa fun times** last chapter or what! lol, you all crack me up with your comments!

To all of you who said you love the spa, _me too!_ I wish we all lived in one area and could go get our nails done together! )

And to those of you who said you'd never been to a real spa/salon, I would highly recommend saving your money and giving it a shot. Maybe don't get the "works" on your first visit as our brave heroine did, but every girl deserves pampering and personal maintenance. Ask around and visit web sites to find a place you'll feel comfortable with and don't be shy. Relax and enjoy yourself and drinks LOTS of water afterwards.

A note of **clarification:** many of you seemed to think Usa'd had her hair cut, but I promise I wouldn't do that to those lovely locks! (At least, not in this story...) If you'll note, the stylist with the scissors had been working on another customer, not Usagi.

Okay, I'm done. Whew! Hugs and kisses to all reviewers and my darling editor Stormlight!

(And speaking of kisses: someone keeps requesting to see one. I promise, it's coming! Be patient!)

Chapter 8  
Love is Dazzling and Radiant and Stunning

Usagi wasn't convinced that her six hours at the day spa had done wonders for her _looks,_ but in walking to the arcade, she could tell a huge difference in the way that she _felt._ There was an extra strut in her walk. Her chin a little higher, her arms swaying a little smoother, her face glowing at the world around her. She could still smell the mellow fragrance of jasmine and lavender hovering like a lovely cloud around her. Her skin was as smooth and soft as the day she was born. Her hair bounced and shone and her nails caught the sunlight like little pink diamonds on her fingers.

She hardly noticed the dropping jaws and widening eyes on the men that she passed by, so focused was she on the one man she couldn't wait to see.

"Odango," he would murmur as desire filled his midnight-blue eyes, before he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear, "you're dazzling and radiant and stunning. How could I not have noticed before?" Then he would crush her lips with his and kiss her breathless.

She giggled, her face flushing beneath the powder foundation and stars twinkling in her eyes as Crown Arcade came into view. Inhaling deeply, she stretched her arms up over her head to feel her muscles long and limber, before strutting determinedly inside.

He was there, sitting in a far booth with his back to her, a textbook and a cup of coffee before him, both ignored as Motoki, sitting on the opposite bench, prattled on about the day's events.

She inhaled a deep breath, feeling her confidence surging within her with the hopeful daydreams that had kept her company on her walk from the salon. He would fall in love with her. He had to fall in love with her. There was no reason for him not to.

Lifting her chin, she sauntered toward the booth. Motoki saw her first and did a double-take, his voice leaving him in the middle of a sentence. "Usagi-chan?" he asked disbelievingly.

Her grin widened. Perhaps the salon had done more for her looks than she'd realized.

Mamoru spun around to look at her and something flashed in his eyes.

_Any moment now,_ she thought. _Any moment he'll stand up and walk over here and beg me to be his, forever and ever. Any moment now…_

"Usagi-chan?" Motoki repeated and she cast a wary glance in his direction, already almost having forgotten that he was there. "You… you look different. What did… Did you do something to your hair?" He stuttered, noting the honey-colored highlights, then paused, his eyes widening. "Are you wearing makeup?"

She felt a tinge of an annoyed blush and glanced at the silent, dumbstruck Mamoru, before turning back to the clerk. "Just felt like I needed a change. What do you think?" The question was quite obviously directed at Mamoru.

"It's—you look older!" Motoki continued. She smiled at him, then returned her gaze to his friend.

"Do I smell lavender?"

Repressing a growl, she turned to Motoki again. "Yes. And a bit of jasmine, too."

"It smells great. Very feminine, Usagi-chan."

"Thanks." She, once again, turned an expectant, curious look to Mamoru, and felt her heart clamp in her chest to see that he'd turned away and pulled his textbook toward him on the table.

"Wow, well, you look very nice. Though, I'll admit, I always thought you were one of my cutest patrons."

Mamoru's indifference tore at Usagi's heart and she could feel all of her hopeful emotions crumbling and not even Motoki's innocent flirting could replace the smile that had suddenly deserted her face. Neither of the men noticed as Motoki stood from the booth.

"Well I'm almost off break. Why don't I make you a milkshake before all of the single men in the place start fighting over who's going to buy you one?"

"That'd be great," she mumbled half-heartedly, still watching Mamoru as he pointedly ignored her until Motoki had walked cheerfully away. She stood twiddling her fingers, still waiting for a reaction—any reaction would do at this point—but Mamoru's focus was glued to the biology text before him.

Just as her courage had failed completely and tears were creeping behind her lashes and Usagi went to turn away, he began to speak.

"Did you want to sit for awhile?" he asked, not removing his eyes from the book.

She hesitated. His voice carried no emotion, as if the invite was obligatory. Polite, but altogether forced. She slid into the booth facing him and bunched her skirt up in her fists. A moment later, a waitress appeared with her shake and she desperately clutched at the straw, eager for something to focus her attention on.

"Uh-oh, I better be careful." She looked up to see him eyeing the shake suspiciously, with a mirthful glint in his eye. "That thing's a weapon in your hands."

She flushed and shoved it away, heaving an agitated sigh.

The tiny smile fell from Mamoru's lips and he sat up straighter. "I was only joking, Odango."

She shrugged, feeling even further chagrined. "Just not hungry," she muttered, ignoring the pinprick in her mind that warned her of oncoming tears.

"What's wrong?" The question sounded more like a command.

She pursed her lips together, desperately searching for an excuse—any logical excuse—to be suddenly in a bad mood. She briefly considered faking a cheery countenance and plastering on a faux smile and batting her eyelashes, but the strength was taken out of her. She shook her head, and turned watery eyes toward him. He gulped nervously and leaned back against the bench.

"Would it kill you to give me a compliment?" she hissed as the first tear crawled down her cheek. Furious with herself for overreacting, for acting so desperate and stupid in front of him, she swiped at it with her sleeve and folded her arms huffily over her chest. "Oh, never mind," she murmured when he didn't say anything. Finally, she climbed out of the booth, feeling that storming out of the arcade was the last possible chance to save her dignity.

But she stopped, not even a step away, and buried her face in her hands, knowing he was watching her. Knowing she looked like an idiot. Knowing that she didn't care about stubbornness or dignity. She only wanted him to _like_ her!

But he still hadn't said anything. He wouldn't say anything. He didn't like her.

She'd waited long enough. He'd had his chance.

Her world began to crumble away from her and she felt as though she were falling into an infinite black space with no light and no air. A stuffy, hot, dark hole, with no Mamoru. No Mamoru. No Mamoru.

She sobbed and took another step toward the door.

"Odango-chan," he whispered, "you—"

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi gasped and looked up to see Makoto coming toward her. "I thought that was you! Oh, your hair looks cute like that!" The brunette paused as she came closer and saw Usagi's cheeks flushed and mascara streaking down her cheeks. She froze and looked from her best friend to Mamoru who was watching them silently, looking guilty and distraught and uncomfortable. Makoto's smile turned furious and she wrapped one arm around Usagi's shoulders and put the other fist on her hip.

"God, Mamoru, what did you say to her _this_ time? Can't you give the girl a break for once?"

Mamoru looked taken aback and shifted his gaze nervously between the two girls as Usagi broke into even louder sobs.

Shooting one more glower at the uneasy man, Makoto turned Usagi around and began ushering her toward the door. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. He's just a jerk, you know. But hey, why don't we give the girls a call and head out for some retail therapy? Then we can get banana splits and gossip about cute boys, okay?" Misunderstanding Usagi's growing wails, Makoto led her outside, desperately trying to comfort the girl.

When they had disappeared from view, Mamoru raked a hand through his hair and slammed his book shut. Groaning, he let his forehead collapse onto the table, thinking, _Odango, you're dazzling and radiant and stunning. How could I not have noticed before?_

The girls giggled and chattered as they made their way through the mall, fingering expensive silk dresses and trying on outrageous straw hats. Their cheerfulness, though, was lost on Usagi, who trailed miserably behind her four best friends, dragging her feet, fighting back tears.

His face was burned into her memory. Everywhere she turned, she saw him. On posters, advertisements, the faces of strangers passing by. She'd been startled at least twenty times, thinking she saw him rounding a bend or walking toward her, but it was only her imagination. She was grateful. Eternally grateful. He was haunting her enough as it was. And remembering that expression he'd had in the arcade as Motoki prattled on about her new makeup and her new hair made her cringe.

Cool indifference, but with something buried, lurking, deep down in the depth of his eyes. Something she couldn't quite place but was terrified to believe. Irritation? Annoyance?

Certainly not desire. Certainly not lust. Certainly not love.

Who was she to think she could ever arouse these feelings inside of the most perfect man in Tokyo? In the world?

She slammed her eyes shut and harshly bit her tongue, desperately trying to focus her attention on the pain there, rather than the sizzling pain in her chest. When she'd brought her struggling breath under control, she opened her eyes again, and saw a sports jersey hanging in a nearby store window. Blue. A Seattle Mariners' baseball jersey with "Ichiro" printed on the back. She gulped, remembering the book she'd glanced through just that morning. "Men love women who like sports."

Quickly, she turned away and rubbed a sleeve over her eyes. "No matter," she whispered to herself. "Even if Mamoru was into sports, it would never change his mind about me. It's all so hopeless."

"Alright, Usagi! This has gone on long enough!"

She gasped and looked up to see her four friends gathered around, glowering down on her worriedly. She took a nervous step back.

"What on earth is going on with you today?" Makoto began, her hands on her hips. "You haven't said a word since I found you at the arcade!"

"And you've obviously been crying," Ami continued, gesturing at Usagi's red cheeks.

"Not to mention the sudden transformation!" added Rei. "You're wearing makeup, you had a manicure, goodness knows what else."

Usagi looked down at her feet, glad that her shoes covered up the tell-tale pedicure, and shook her head. "Nothing, girls. I'm fine…" she muttered half-heartedly.

"It's a boy." They all looked up to see Minako, a look of pitiful understanding on her features. She looked a little nervous, a little guilty, but mostly full of concern for Usagi. "It's a boy," she repeated, then inhaled slowly. "It's Mamoru."

Rei, Makoto, and Ami looked between the two blondes, trying to figure out if what Minako had said was, indeed, related to Usagi's strange depression. Their questions were quickly answered as Usagi's hands flew up to cover her face and she finally let go of the pain and tears she'd been hiding. Her body, racked with sobs, collapsed beneath her and Makoto reached out to support the girl. They all crowded around, hugging Usagi, soothing her, exchanging worried glances, ignoring passersby giving them odd looks.

They expected the wails to cease after a few moments, as they always did with Usagi, and so were shocked when she was still crying just as heavily five minutes later, with no signs of stopping. Makoto raised her eyes to the others in shock, holding the sobbing girl to her chest. "What did that jerk _do_ to her?"

"No," Usagi managed into the folds of Makoto's shirt, furiously shaking her head. "No, he didn't… he didn't…do any—" Her pleas were interrupted by another attack of wails, her shoulders shuddering with every breath.

Minako chewed on a nail, casting her eyes sadly at the floor.

"Then, what, Odango Atama?" Rei breathed, impatience evident. Though her behavior could have been seen as uncaring, the girls knew it was only because she hated seeing Usagi in so much pain. The use of the nickname, however, only sent Usagi off another cliff of despair.

She wailed, her fingers clutching desperately at Makoto's shirt as she struggled to breathe between the sobs. "I love him!" she cried, shaking her head. "I love him. I love him so much. Oh God, what am I going to do? I love him. I love him…" she trailed off as if those three words were the only phrase she knew how to say, the only honest thing she'd ever said and now she simply couldn't stop them. Pandora's box opened on her tongue.

The girls, all except Minako, took a startled step back. Makoto pulled away and held Usagi at arm's length, analyzing the girl's red and swollen features in disbelief, and Minako quickly stepped forward and wrapped her own comforting arms around Usagi. The distressed girl fell welcoming into her embrace and continued her tirade. Minako soothed her hair and looked up at their startled friends and shrugged.

"There you have it," she whispered ironically. "Mystery solved."

"But—but—" Rei stuttered, clutching her forehead in one palm. "That's impossible! Usagi _hates_ Mamoru! Everyone knows that!"

"I do _not_!" she shrieked, jerking away from Minako. Her eyes were crazed and bloodshot as she looked between her friends and, suddenly, convincing them of her undying love became the most important thing in the world. "I do _not_ hate Mamoru! How could I? How could anyone? He's amazing! He's fantastic! He's so smart and sweet and kind and generous and… and… I don't hate him. I love him so much. I need him, so, so much." She sobbed again and let Minako hold her as she sunk against her shoulder. Ami, who was often prepared for anything, handed her a tissue, which she sat holding her face into and shaking her head. "But he doesn't love me back," she whispered, her determination fading, the pain returning. "He doesn't love me back. He never will. It's so hopeless. So hopeless. I have no more reason to live…"

Three jaws dropped and Minako sighed heavily and rubbed her fingers tiredly into her eyes. "Oh, dear," she muttered. "This is all my fault."

"Usagi-chan, what are you saying?" exclaimed Makoto. "He's just a stupid boy! Are you really that upset?"

"Oh, don't," Usagi whimpered. "Don't talk about him like that."

"But how could you possibly…? Usagi, you're not talking like yourself! Don't you remember? This is Mamoru we're talking about! He's teased you mercilessly since the day you met!"

"Oh!" Rei's eyes widened. "Except for yesterday!" The girls turned curious faces toward her. "They came to the arcade yesterday. And he was actually, well, kind of nice. At least, you two didn't yell at each other at all. But what happened between you two to cause such a drastic change?"

The girls' attentions turned back to Usagi, but it was Minako who shyly raised her hand. "Erm, I think I might know."

They patiently waited for her to continue. Even Usagi's sobs gently subsided.

"You see, I… er… That is the other day, I…" She sighed. "Usagi drank a love potion."

They blinked.

"But it isn't what you think! I was trying to give it to Motoki, to… well, you know…" She continued, blushing. "But Usagi drank it instead, and then, well, she's been acting like this ever since. Well, not like _this,_" she gestured, indicating Usagi's crying, "but terribly love struck just the same. Toward Mamoru."

"Oh, Minako, how could you? You're the Senshi of Love! You should know better than to meddle with people's emotions!" Ami scolded.

"I didn't realize it would be this effective! Besides, it wasn't that type of love potion. It doesn't _change_ someone's emotions, it just _amplifies_ them."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that Usagi really does love Mamoru! It's just that with the potion, he's become, well… a necessity. She used to love him, now she needs him."

They turned back to Usagi, who was watching Minako with an unreadable expression, the tears stopped, the tissue clutched in her fist. Slowly, she shook her head and let her shoulders sag. "I don't know what you're talking about, Minako-chan, but you're wrong. I've always felt like this. I've always needed him. I always will." She sighed. "Thanks, girls, for listening to me, but I think I want to be alone right now. I'm going home." Slowly, she turned and sulked away, leaving the girls to gawk after her.

Finally, Rei broke the silence. "Minako, you have got to find a way to fix this."

Minako tugged nervously on a strand of hair. "I know, I know. But she didn't drink the whole thing. It can't possibly last forever."


	9. Love is in Denial

_Love Potion No. 19: Chapter 9  
Alicia Blade_

_Many thanks to all reviewers and my lovely editor Stormlight!_

_Do I sense a kiss coming on? Oh, maaaayybe I do._

Chapter 9  
Love is in Denial

The bell rang and Usagi sighed deeply before slowly gathering up her books and sliding them into her bag. Ami watched from the seat in the next aisle, frowning as Usagi got to her feet with another sigh that made the simple action look painful, and slowly began to move toward the doorway, her head down. Ami followed behind her, shaking her head and smiling wanly at their teacher.

Usagi had been tardy—extremely tardy—that morning, but Haruna-Sensei, upon seeing Usagi's fallen expression and red eyes, didn't have the heart to give her detention. Now, she watched as the two girls made their way silently from her classroom, wondering what could have made the cheeriest girl in the school so unbelievably heartbroken.

On their way to the arcade to meet the other girls, Ami, not able to stand the bombarding silence, carried on a monologue about the day's tests and subjects and homework assignments. Usagi said nothing, just stared at her feet with her bangs hanging messily over her eyes. The sight tore at Ami's heart and she desperately tried to think of some scientific explanation or medical cure, but nothing came to her. She considered searching in her computer for love potions and their effects, deciding it was worth a try, but not really having much hope. Those things were Minako's domain.

The glass doors slid open and Usagi hesitated. Gently placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, Ami guided her inside where they were greeted by Minako, Rei, and Makoto already sitting in a near booth.

"Just in time!" Rei said, waving them over. "We ordered you both shakes."

"And we have fries on the way," Makoto added.

"How are you feeling, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked worriedly.

Usagi shrugged tiredly as she sat down beside them and Ami claimed the last seat. "Fine," she lied, quite unconvincingly.

"So I've been giving this a lot of thought," Rei said adamantly, "and I've come up with two possible solutions to your dilemma, Usagi-chan. Next to finding a cure for the love potion, that is, in case we can't find one."

Usagi snorted at the mention of the potion, believing that her feelings were as real and as strong as the love she felt for her friends and family, and no mere magical potion could have possibly been responsible for them.

"So what are your ideas?" asked Ami.

"First, find her another man."

Usagi raised her eyes and glared at Rei. "I don't _want_ another—"

"I know, I know. Just hear me out. Do you remember when you hated Mamoru?"

"I never—"

"Because he was such a jerk to you! With the name-calling and the insulting and everything, right? So if we could find you a real prince charming to completely take your mind off of him, then maybe—"

"No!" Usagi yelled, balling up her fists as her eyes watered up. "I don't want anyone else! You don't understand. None of you do! This isn't a crush. This isn't some silly infatuation. I belong to him, wholly and completely. If I can't have him, I don't want anyone. I'll become a nun before I allow myself to pretend to have feelings for another man!"

The girls exchanged glances, looking awkwardly at the girl as she slumped bitterly into her seat, just as Motoki appeared carrying five milkshakes and two large baskets of French fries. "Here you girls go. Hey, what's wrong, Usagi-chan?"

Minako quickly gestured for him to drop it and shooed him silently away. Taking the hint, he stepped back, mumbling, "Er, um… nevermind. Okay. Well, you know where to find me if you need anything." His features etched with concern, he slowly returned to the counter as Minako put an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"What was your other idea, Rei?"

"Just the opposite," the priestess said with non-committed shrug. "Instead of forcing her to get over him, we make him fall in love with her."

Usagi pouted dejectedly. "You don't think I've tried that?"

"Oh, come on, you've been flirting with him for, what, three days? These things take time. Besides, have you thought that maybe you were coming on a little strong? We could try some different tactics instead. Like 'hard to get'? Or we could pretend to set you up on a blind date? Or maybe hook you up with someone else and try to make him jealous. There are lots of things we could try."

Though for a brief second a hopeful light had entered Usagi's eyes, it quickly dissipated as she shook her head. "What does it matter? I'll never be good enough for him. Nothing I ever do could make him happy. He deserves someone who is smart and beautiful and charming and sophisticated and unique."

"Unique?" Makoto laughed. "Usagi, you're the most—"

"Shh!" Ami interjected and they turned to see Mamoru entering the arcade. When his eyes landed on them and, particularly, the blonde who seemed to suddenly cower into Minako's side, he inhaled an obvious breath and walked to their table. Usagi squeaked nervously, unable to take her eyes away from him.

"Er, hi," he began nervously.

"Hi, Mamoru-san," the girls, except Usagi, chimed. She had lost her voice. Her body was trembling, which Minako noticed, and tried rubbing a hand over Usagi's arm to calm her.

"Odango-chan, I was wondering… could I have a word with you?"

He was nervous. Minako raised an eyebrow and looked at the other girls to see if they'd noticed it too. They had. Mamoru was never nervous.

Gulping, Usagi slowly nodded her head and Minako nudged her out of the booth. She managed to find strength in her legs and followed Mamoru to the far end of the counter, farther away from the bustle of the busy arcade.

The girls glanced curiously at each other, silently praising the turn of events, before refocusing their attention on Mamoru and Usagi.

"Maybe we shouldn't watch," whispered Ami, her gaze plastered to the couple.

"Are you kidding?"

"I bet if Minako batted her eyes at Motoki, he'd let us hide behind the counter so we could hear what they're saying."

Minako snickered. "I wish I had that kind of power over him." Then, turning speculatively back to her friends, she asked, "Do you really think he would?"

* * *

Mamoru and Usagi sat down on the last two stools and Usagi immediately began playing with the sugar packets on the counter, wishing she'd brought her shake along to have something to do with her hands, but then glad that she hadn't because it would only bring up bad memories and remind Mamoru how childish she had been when she'd dumped one on his head. She didn't dare make eye contact with him, even when the silence between them pressed down and started to suffocate her. She only opened a packet and aimlessly made a tiny, glittering pile of sugar on the counter top, fascinated with how the grains fell together and sparkled in the overhead lighting.

Finally, Mamoru cleared his throat. "You're mad at me."

Her shuddering breath told Mamoru that he was right, even though she really wasn't angry with him. She was only mad at herself, and in love with him. She bit her lip and opened another packet. He sighed.

"Usagi, look, I'm just… I'm not very good at this friend thing, okay? I haven't really had many friends in my life, and, of those, most of them were guys, so… I do want to be your friend. Actually, I was really… happy… Saturday night when you were over and I found that I'm surprisingly comfortable around you and I liked that. But I don't know what to do here, now, with you. I don't know what you're expecting or even really what I did wrong. I'm not used to this." He trailed off, watching her jaw tremble and her eyes blinking furiously. Her lips were pursed and he doubted she was going to have a response. She was on her fourth sugar packet.

After rolling his eyes, annoyed mostly with his own inadequacy, he reached forward and put his hand over hers, stopping her attack on the poor sweeteners. Gasping, she finally looked at him. He tried to smile, sure that it came off as more begging and pitiful than cheerful. "About yesterday," he whispered, wetting his lips, "you did look nice. Really nice, actually. I just wasn't…. expecting a change, and after so much has already changed in such a short period of time, it just… I was caught off guard. I know it's a lame excuse, but I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Honestly, I don't know why you care so much about what I think, anyway," he chuckled nervously, "but I guess maybe that just comes with the whole friend thing. So… you did look nice."

She blinked, her eyes boring holes into the smile he was desperately trying to hold onto, before she slowly opened her mouth. "Nice?"

He nodded, his grin widening ever-so-slightly.

"I looked nice?"

"Yeah, you really did."

She tore her hands away from his and suddenly there were furious tears streaking down her face. "Nice, Mamoru?" she practically screamed. He pulled back, startled. "I wasn't trying to look _nice_!"

"Er… you… what do you… did I say something wrong?" he stuttered.

"What about beautiful?" she yelled, jumping off the stool and placing her hands angrily on her hips. "What about stunning? That's what I wanted you to think! That I'm _gorgeous,_ Mamoru! I was at the salon for hours! I had… my hair, and my nails, and this awful green goop and mud and hot wax and… and it was all for you!" Her tirade was losing steam as tears dropped steadily down her cheeks. She watched his startled expression through blurred, watery eyes, choking back sobs, finally whispering, "It was all for you. For you, Mamoru. Because I want you to think I'm beautiful. Because I want you to love me. And not like a friend, but how I love you."

He blinked, his jaw hanging open. "Usa…" he breathed, his lips barely able to form the word. His hand twitched toward her, frightened, unsure. He wanted to comfort her, desperately, but his brain refused to comprehend what she was telling him and until he could understand that… he had no idea what to do. "Usa, I—"

"Don't. Please don't."

He closed his mouth and suddenly, her arms were around his neck, her head nuzzling against his collarbone. His eyes widened and his arms surrounded her of their own accord. She was shaking, violently. He wanted to soothe her, he knew that he did, but his hands stroking down her back and shoulders seemed unpracticed and rough even to him. He gulped.

"I love you," she whispered and he could feel her breath against his neck. "I love you so much, Mamoru. I'm so crazy in love with you it's killing me inside." Then her hands were in his hair and her lips were on his, small and warm and kissing him frantically, pleadingly. Immediately, Mamoru found that he could not breathe or move or think. The feel of her mouth, her fingers in his hair, her body against him, left him immobilized. His brain was in a thick fog where only the feel of her existed. His heart yearned to kiss her back, but he was too stunned to even begin to react to the torrent of emotions crashing through him.

She pulled away. He gawked at her. His arms were still around her waist. She was still crying. Her eyes watched him with a terrified expression for a moment, before she shakily took her fingers out of his hair and opened her mouth as if to speak.

But, instead, her eyes rolled back and she fainted in his arms.

"Usagi!" he yelled, tightening his grip to hold her up. His call was immediately matched by five others and he looked over his shoulder to see her four best friends and Motoki standing not two feet behind the counter. "How long have you been there?" he cried.

"Quick, take her to the back room," Rei ordered, ignoring his question. "She needs to lie down."

Managing to pull together some fragments of his rationale, Mamoru, knowing that Rei had a point, swept Usagi into his arms and rushed to the break room, lying her gingerly down on the sofa. When she looked comfortable, though pale, he turned back to see the five friends lingering in the doorway.

"Is she anemic or something?" he roared. "Why does she keep passing out like that?"

"Let me see her!" said Ami, pushing him aside and kneeling down beside the girl.

Allowing the girl space to check Usagi's pulse and temperature, Mamoru stormed to the group, looking more frazzled than angry.

Shrinking back, Motoki murmured, "Is this day really happening?"

"What is going on? How long were you all standing there?"

"Mamoru, calm down," Rei commanded. "This is not about you and we have other things to worry about right now."

"Besides," Minako said, "there's something you should know before Usagi wakes up."

"What?"

"Well, you know how Usagi started acting differently toward you after she fainted the last time?"

Mamoru blinked. He hadn't noticed the coincidence, but now that she mentioned it he quickly realized that the two events had strangely overlapped.

She continued, "I have reason to believe that things will change again when she wakes up this time."

"How so?"

A groan turned their attention back to Usagi just as her eyes fluttered open. Ami stood back as Usagi surveyed the room, her eyes glancing over all of the occupants. Mamoru expected her gaze to stall on him. It didn't.

"What happened?" she asked Ami.

"You fainted."

She frowned, then looked up thoughtfully, then gasped. "Oh! After I dumped my shake on—" She looked at Mamoru, who was fidgeting. "Wow, you sure clean up fast."

"Odango Atama, that was on Friday," said Rei.

"This is Friday."

"No, it's Monday."

She studied their stoic faces. "Really?"

They all nodded.

"Don't you remember anything from the past three days?" Makoto asked, glancing at Mamoru who was watching Usagi with wide eyes. He'd gone strangely pale.

Usagi paused and struggled to recall anything, but all she could remember was Mamoru insulting her one too many times until she finally cracked and dumped half a chocolate shake on his head. "No. Not since dumping that milkshake on Mamoru." She snickered and glared at him. "Awful waste of a free shake, too."

His jaw clenched, but Minako seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Usagi! You _kissed_ him!" Motoki blurted. The girls cringed. Mamoru said nothing.

"I kissed who?"

"Mamoru!"

She stared at the clerk a moment, then at Mamoru, then laughed. "Yeah right! As if I would _ever_ kiss _that!_ Nice try, Motoki-onii-san."

"But… but we all saw… right now…" Motoki was cut short as Rei dug a nail into his side.

"Don't you remember anything at _all_?" Ami prodded.

"What? Like me kissing the baka? You're all crazy! What girl in her right mind would ever want to… oh, just the thought makes me nauseous! What prank are you all trying to pull? Is it really Monday or are you just joking?"

"Usagi, most of us weren't even there on Friday, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And you _did_ ki—"

"No." they all turned to see Mamoru with his eyes glued to Usagi, and were surprised to see a look of utter indifference on his face. Minako, having been watching him, shook her head and looked away. "Nothing happened. She didn't kiss me. Why would she?"

His voice was hard and cold and Usagi felt trapped in his stare. She gulped as a chill crept down her spine.

But then he released her and turned away, walking quickly from the arcade as they all watched him go, sensing a dark cloud left hanging in the room and the eerie feeling that something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

_Oh, the angst. Tell me what you think!_


	10. Love is Back to Square One

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter 10  
Alicia Blade

_Hahaha, so now I know that the ultimate way to get reviews is to throw in an angst-ridden chapter! lol, thank you all, and yes, Mamoru the Poor Cad. Aah, what more damage can I do..._

_And to those of you who care about my life, I'm starting classes toward my MA degree in Publishing on Monday! eek! Wish me luck! (Is this a prelude to not getting chapters out as quickly after LP is done? Maaaaybee...) _

_Loves to all reviewers, my lovely editor Stormlight, and dear Leena-sama (who is now in the know, but I hope the upcoming chapters will be happy and fluffy enough to put a smile on your face anyway)._

Chapter 10  
Love is Back to Square One

Mamoru slammed the door to his apartment and fell back against it, raking a hand through his hair.

"I don't care," he muttered through teeth that were clenched so tight his jaw was beginning to hurt. "It doesn't bother me. It's fine. I'm fine." He sucked in a long breath and held it, squeezing his eyes shut and tensing his shoulders. When his lungs began to hurt, he released the breath in a rush. A moment later, when he felt slightly more in control of his emotions, he opened his eyes, scowling.

"You're being so stupid!" he yelled at himself, slamming his head back against the door. "She's just a stupid girl! I don't care!" His voice continued to rise, but he didn't notice as he dragged furious palms over his face. "She's just a stupid, stupid…!"

As quickly as the tantrum had started, it melted away and he sunk down to the carpet, whispering, "Stupid, stupid girl."

And there he sat, ignoring the growing hunger in his stomach and the stretching shadows across the floor. He didn't cry, but, for the first time in many years, he wanted to. And he hated himself for this sudden weakness, but even that damaged pride couldn't tear his thoughts away from her.

Mostly, he thought of the kiss.

That heartbeat's moment in time stretched out in his memory and took over the span of his life, as if he'd been born to live that moment and now that it was over, he would live out the rest of his days trapped in its memory.

Her tiny hands gripping his hair.

Her abdomen pressed against him.

A hint of perfume, mixed with the taste of salt and something unfamiliar. Lipstick? Gloss? Perhaps the taste of her.

Her muffled sob.

His own gasp.

Fingers clutching.

Cotton beneath his hands and the briefest touch of skin—the smooth, unblemished, forbidden skin of her waist.

So much passion.

So much yearning.

So much desperation—as if her sanity resided in that moment.

And the brief moments preceding it—the most intense and frightening and hopeful moments of his life—her whisper and her tearful eyes looking up at him and her shaking body collapsing into his arms and her confession…

Mamoru jumped at a knock from behind. Ripped harshly from the fantasy, he found himself staring at a twilight-filled room.

Nervously, he climbed to his feet and wet his lips before opening the door.

Minako stood before him, her hands clasped and her lips pursed with worry.

He slammed the door shut.

"Mamoru-san!" she screamed, pounding on the door again.

Sighing, he straightened his shirt and opened it again. The girl's anxiety had been replaced with annoyance.

"Yes?" he asked, displeasure evident in his tone.

"I have to talk to you."

He leaned expectantly against the door frame.

Her blue eyes glanced curiously over his shoulder. "Can I come in?"

Rolling his eyes, he gestured for her to enter. After shutting the door behind her, he thrust his hands into his pockets and made his way to the glass door that looked onto a balcony and the city beyond. Minako cleared her throat nervously behind him, but he ignored her.

When it became obvious that Mamoru wasn't going to be hospitable, Minako inhaled a deep breath and said, "Mamoru, there's something you should know about what happened today."

He said nothing.

"The other day, when Usagi poured that milkshake on you, well… that milkshake… it had a love potion in it."

His face was completely devoid of expression. Minako found it hard to look at him as she pressed on. "I know because I put it there. And that's why she's been acting so strange toward you lately. Because… she…"

"Go away," he grumbled.

"Mamoru, it's true! I know it doesn't sound believable, but you have to admit it explains everything, and—"

"Whatever, just go away."

She sighed. "I know it must be hard to comprehend, but she really was—"

"Fine, I believe you, alright? I don't know how you got a hold of a working love potion, but alright, you did, and Usagi drank it and for three days she believed she loved me, but it's over now and she doesn't, and that's that. Now leave me alone!"

"But Mamoru, it isn't… it wasn't what one would normally think of as your typical love potion. You know, the whole 'falling in love at first sight' bit? It's not like that."

He calmed noticeably and looked at her, unmoved, but while his silence was making Minako increasingly uncomfortable, she continued.

"What it does, and I quote, 'it amplifies feelings of affection. Friendship becomes devotion. Attractions becomes lust. Adoration becomes love. And love becomes air.'"

Mamoru's shrugged. "I don't get it."

"You know, air. You can't live without it? Anyway, the thing is, if Usagi really hated you like she pretends to, the potion wouldn't have changed her attitude for you at all. But instead, she—well, you saw! And today was just the straw that broke the camel's back. You should have seen her the last few days! I've never seen anyone so miserable. Just last night she was overcome with tears and she just kept saying over and over that her life was ended because you would never love her back and how much she needed you and…"

"What's your point?" Mamoru snapped.

"My point is that with the potion, you became air to her! She needed you! Which means that even without the potion, she's still in love with you!"

Mamoru found himself clenching his teeth and glowering at the window pane, and while Minako's words almost stirred something inside of him, he smashed the feelings down when he remembered Usagi's hateful denial.

"Why are you telling me this?"

There was a long hesitation and when she spoke again, the words were barely above a whisper.

"Because I saw your face when she denied it."

Mamoru's glare faded away as he saw the first few stars appear above the horizon. Gulping, he murmured, "Go away, Minako."

"Mamoru, I want to help you. If she loves you and you love her, then I can help…"

"Go away!"

She gasped and ducked her head. A thickening silence consumed the room as she shifted from foot to foot. Mamoru didn't move after his outburst but stood like a statue silhouetted against the cityscape.

Sighing, Minako turned to go, but paused when she reached the door. "I just want you to know that I wouldn't be doing it for you. I'd be doing it for her."

* * *

Usagi walked into her house with a loud sigh. As she slipped off her shoes, she could hear her mom bumbling around in the kitchen and she considered sneaking past her and disappearing into her bedroom for the rest of the night. She could hear her bed calling her name, though she wasn't sure why she felt so exhausted.

She rubbed her fingers over her forehead. The events of the past hour still had her head spinning.

Three days. Three days, completely wiped from her memory.

But what could possibly have happened in just three days? Certainly, her friends were playing a practical joke on her, what with this silly kissing business. Besides, Mamoru himself said that it wasn't true, and he should know, shouldn't he? If he was, after all, the recipient.

She felt an unwanted blush creeping into her cheeks and shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. It was impossible. Amnesia or not, she would never have kissed the world's most conceited jerk. She wasn't a glutton for punishment.

"Usagi, is that you?"

She plastered on a smile and walked into the kitchen. "Yeah, hi, Mom."

"Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Um. Fine." _Considering I can only remember the last sixty minutes, it can't have been too terrible._

"Did you see that boy?"

"What boy?"

Ikuko glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow, then giggled mockingly. "What boy," she said with a snort. "What boy do you think? The boy you wouldn't stop talking about all weekend!"

Usagi stared at her, her palms beginning to sweat.

"Did you ever find out if he liked the cookies?"

She furrowed her brow. "What cookies?"

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Ikuko eyed her daughter speculatively. "What's with you tonight? You act like you've had a memory lapse. You've had a stressful few days, haven't you?"

Usagi inhaled shakily. "Mom, what boy and what cookies? _What_ are you talking about?"

They stared silently at each other a moment, Ikuko trying to judge if Usagi was serious. Finally, she placed a hand sternly on her hip, frowning. "That Mamoru boy, of course. And the chocolate chip cookies we baked, that you took to him Friday night, after drafting some elaborate plan to make him fall in love with you. Any of this ringing a bell?"

Ignoring her mother's sarcastic tone, Usagi turned on her heels and stormed up to her room, slamming the door behind her. Ikuko sighed and shook her head. "Why did my daughter have to turn out to be so strange?"

In her room, Usagi took a moment to gather her thoughts. Certainly her mother wouldn't join in on the stupid prank, would she? But if she wasn't in on the joke, then she was telling the truth, and that was unthinkable! Maybe the girls had gotten to her, and talked her into playing along. Yes, that must be it. She didn't know why it was suddenly so important for everyone to act as though Usagi had feelings for the jerk, she could only guess it was another one of Minako's stupid schemes, but obviously it was some great joke at her expense.

Because it simply couldn't be _real._

Nodding, content with her logical deduction, she tossed her book bag onto her bed and set about undoing her hair buns and slipping into her pajamas. It wasn't until she went to crawl beneath the covers that she saw an unfamiliar pink book slipping out of the open pocket of her bag. Frowning, she sat down and pulled it toward her.

"_How to Make a Man Fall in Love With You,_ by Tracy Cabot, Ph.D.," she read. "I don't remember buying this." Flipping through, she noticed some sections highlighted, and some hand-written notes in the margins, in her own recognizable handwriting. "I don't remember _reading_ this!" Setting it aside, she grabbed her bag and dumped out the contents. At first it all looked familiar: the same school books and pens and notepads. But, in digging through the pile, she soon found a dry cleaning pay stub for "One wool blazer (green)." Gulping, she reached for her notebook and was shocked to find three completed homework assignments that she was sure she hadn't originally planned on completing; but there they were, every question answered and legible, and they even looked right!

But what really shocked her were tiny hearts and doodles strewn throughout the notebook's inside covers. Hearts filled with initials.

_TU + CM Love 4-Ever_

"CM?" she breathed. "CM? But I don't know anyone with…" Her heart leapt into her throat, and she stuttered, "Chiba Mamoru." Dazedly, she slammed the book shut, but as she did so, a folded piece of paper came tumbling out of the leaves, looking worn and creased as though it had been opened and closed and re-opened a hundred times.

She nervously picked it up, hoping it was just some silly note from Naru that she'd forgotten about, but that hope was washed away when she opened it and read the first line.

"My elaborate, complicated, and psychological plan to win Mamoru's heart." Leaning back against her headboard, she stared dazedly at the ceiling, her thoughts swimming. It was her handwriting. It couldn't have been planted by anyone else. And her _mom_ had said so. Her mom _knew! _

But… but… why? Why would I ever _want to make Mamoru fall in love with me?_

A sudden tingling in her stomach itched its way up her spine and her face flushed with the sudden thought of Mamoru loving her. An undeniable wave of longing crashed into her and for a moment she had to struggle to breathe. Painfully, she forced the feelings away. "No. I don't like him. I _can't_ like him. He's… he's despicable. He's rude and arrogant and mean and heartless."

Frowning, she looked down at the list again, hoping to find some sort of clue there.

_Cookies._ Check.  
_Apology._ Check.  
_Show him your domestic/would make a good __wife side (cooking,  
baking, ironing, vacuuming, dusting, foot rubs)._ In progress.  
_Pry info from Motoki: What type of girl does Mamoru like anyway?  
Show him that you're unique._

She pursed her lips together, shaking her head, and quickly crumpled the paper up and tossed it toward the trash can. It bounced off the edge and rolled innocently to the center of her carpet.

But Usagi had already forgotten it, because in that moment of tossing the dreadful, insane list, she'd taken note of her fingernails.

Her rounded, buffed, glossy, pale pink nails.

She stared at them a long time as if someone had replaced her limbs with those of a robot. A very vain robot.

On a whim, she pulled off her socks, to be met with callous-less feet and pink toenails. And it was only a matter of time before she noticed her legs.

Her long, pale, shapely legs, which she always tried to keep well-shaven as it was, now felt like silk. And she knew only one treatment could make legs feel like that.

She'd been waxed.

Usagi wasn't naïve. She knew there was only one reason next to bikini-season that a girl ever got her legs waxed.

It wasn't bikini season.

Usagi had been trying to impress a boy.

And she was pretty sure she knew which one.

With an agitated groan, she shoved the evidence off her bed and clambered beneath the sheets, shutting her eyes tight.

_I don't like Mamoru. I don't like Mamoru. I don't like Mamoru._

She chanted these words until they blurred in her head and she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The following evening, a half an hour before closing, the Crown Arcade was almost completely devoid of patrons. Most of the normal high school customers had cleared out hours ago and the few stragglers had left when the sun went down.

Minako was the only one remaining, sitting at the counter, shoving a straw into a cola that was made undrinkable after an hour of the ice melting. Motoki sat beside her, having already finished up his closing duties, sipping at his own cup of coffee. They each stared silently into space, pondering and worrying over the events of the past few days.

"Mamoru didn't come in today," Motoki mused, breaking the quiet. When Minako had no immediate response, he added, "Neither did Usagi."

She sighed.

"I think they're avoiding each other."

"Yeah, probably," she affirmed.

"It's just so weird! It was like one moment everything was normal, and the next they were coming in here together, joking and acting like buds, and the next she was kissing him! And now this. It feels so Twilight Zone. None of it makes any sense."

Minako slumped down, trying to make herself smaller, and squeaked, "Actually, I can explain it."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "You see, Usagi, er, drank a love potion."

"A love potion?"

"Uh-huh."

He was silent a long moment, then mumbled, "Actually, that does explain a lot. I didn't know such things existed."

She shrugged.

"Why did Usagi-chan drink a love potion?"

Flinching, Minako jabbed her straw extra hard into the slush in her glass. "Remember that milkshake that she dumped on Mamoru's head?"

"How could I forget?"

"It was in there. I think because she only drank half of it is why it only lasted for a few days." She sighed. "And now everything is such a mess."

He hummed in agreement. "Yeah, I never would have suspected before, but I think Mamoru might have actually felt something for her, too."

"You think?" she asked sarcastically. "Of course he did. His face when she kissed him… Not to mention when she denied kissing him. I think it was the saddest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"The strange thing is," Motoki mused. "I think they'd be kind of cute together, really. Complete opposites and all, but they could be good for each other. He could help to ground her when she needs grounding, but she could help him loosen up when he gets stressed about stuff. Yeah, they might be good together."

"If only we could find a way to get them together. You know they would fight it every step of the way. Usagi's so adamant about _not_ having feelings for him that I think she may have even convinced herself of that. And Mamoru's so embarrassed about being caught _enjoying_ her advances that it'll be a long time before he lets himself get carried away like that again."

"What about another love potion?"

"Hm?"

"What if we gave them another love potion? Or even just one of them?"

Minako furrowed her brow and pondered the suggestion as a slow ray of hope filtered into her thoughts. "That's… not a horrible idea," she breathed, her imagination quickly carrying her down a hundred paths of possibilities.

"Say, Minako-chan?"

"Yeah?" she asked, almost irritated at being pulled from her reverie.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I put the love potion in her shake."

Motoki hesitated, tapping his fingers against his drink. "But wasn't that milkshake that she drank supposed to be mine?"

Minako flushed, her eyes widening, and shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Um, well… er… I really should get going. You know, if there are any other potions left, I want to grab one before it gets—"

Her rambling was cut short by a sudden, gentle kiss on her temple. She gasped and turned wide eyes to a smiling and blushing Motoki. Her eyelashes fluttered in disbelief.

"All this talk about love, you know."

She grinned, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"If there's anything I can do to help," he continued, "don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded dumbly and slowly got up to leave. "I won't," she managed and, feeling brave, leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek before skipping from the arcade.

* * *

_Two more to go, darling readers!_


	11. Love is Monkeying Around

Love Potion No. 19: Chapter 11  
Alicia Blade

A big thanks to Claidi, who actually threatened to EAT me if I didn't get the next chapter up soon. Oh, how I do adore my cannibalistic fans.

And to Storm, of course, and Nat-chan, and... oh, I could just go on forever. Thanks to _everyone_ who reads and reviews. I really do appreciate every one of you more than these pesky author's notes could ever say!

**First Love fans:** As many of you know, Princess Destiny is taking over the archive and combining it with her own web site, but she would really appreciate some assistance loading the old stories to the new archive. If you're available to help out, please email her at princessdestiny at destinysgateway dot com. (Link also on bio page.)

Chapter 11  
Love is Monkeying Around

"This is the place!" Minako squealed excitedly, pointing at a large wooden sign above the storefront.

"Señorita Leilani's Gifts and Magic Things?" Mamoru read speculatively, eyeing the gaudy sparkly letters and the large windows filled with scarves, tiaras, crystal balls, tarot cards, hand-carved instruments, and hypnotization pendants. "What were you doing in a store like this?"

Instead of answering, Minako harshly pushed him toward the door. "Come on, let's see if they have any more."

He grumbled, but willingly entered the shop, noticing a chime signaling their presence, and took a long look around. It was dusty, with poor lighting (due more to the scarves draped over the chandeliers than a lack of wattage), and it smelled like incense and marijuana. He coughed, wondering how Minako had talked him into coming here. The girl could be persuasive, and at the time it had seemed strangely logical. Another love potion could solve his problem. Of course it could.

But there was a voice nagging in the back of his head, and it only got louder as the room's smoky atmosphere invaded his senses. He suddenly knew that this would solve nothing.

He'd had two days to think about what had transpired since Friday afternoon. Two days without Usagi's presence to dull his thinking or effect his emotions. Two days should have been plenty of time to forget about her, the kiss, and the potion, and move on.

But, if anything, his feelings had only grown stronger. He had found himself mulling over every conversation he'd ever had with her. From their first argument about a bad test grade to her grateful acceptance of a Saturday night study session. And as he dwelled on every word, every action, every expression, a sudden thought had struck him breathless. A realization so obvious it bordered on stupid.

He _remembered._ He remembered everything she'd ever said to him. He remembered the exact date of their first meeting. He remembered the earrings she was wearing the day she hit him with her shoe. He remembered the brand of shoe she hit him with. He remembered the scent of vanilla she'd worn when she brought cookies to his apartment. He could see it all as clearly as though he was watching their own personal home movie.

And this realization boiled down to one inevitable conclusion.

He loved her.

And the more he thought of that, the more he knew it was true. His own actions and thoughts that he'd spent months trying to figure out—Why did he always loiter at the arcade during the after-school rush? Why did it irk him so much to see Rei using Usagi's nickname, "Odango," to torture her? Why did he feel the pressing need to comfort her when she was feeling bad about herself?—all these things became suddenly, painstakingly clear. The answer was staring him right in the face, and it always had been. It all made so much sense he had to laugh at his own blindness.

Of course he'd loved her all this time. Her innocence, her zest for life, her generosity, her adamant desire to show love and respect to everyone she met, all of these things were so attractive to him that overnight the girl had been transformed into a goddess in his eyes.

Or at least, overnight he'd realized it.

So when Minako had told him her idea of using another potion to make sure that Usagi was his, permanently this time, the idea was too tempting to refuse. So he'd been dragged down to this gypsy's store on a wild goose hunt for happiness.

But now, standing amongst the tiger's eye beads and table-top Zen gardens and large prints of Cirque du Soleil, he felt a painful lump settle in his stomach. His happiness wasn't lurking in some magic bottle. The hope he'd experienced so suddenly drifted out of him with a long sigh.

Minako didn't notice as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the back of the store, searching the shelves for a familiar crystal vial. "It was right around here."

"Minako-chan, I don't think this is really—"

"Ah! I see zat you have returned!"

They both jumped and turned to see Señorita Leilani, her long black hair pulled into a loose bun, and her two monkeys in their matching scarves perched cheerfully on her shoulders.

"And you have brought a handsome man vith you. Not surprising for one who has bought vone of Señorita Leilani's love potions."

Minako smiled cheerfully. "Speaking of your love potions, do you have any more?"

"Hm? Vhatever for, child?"

"Oh, er, I was just curious. The other one worked so well, I wanted to see what else you have to offer."

Leilani's eyes moved from Minako to Mamoru, where they took him in with one long glance that seemed to see right through him. He found himself unconsciously backing away, the wise expression unnerving him.

"Right zis way," she finally said with a gesture, turning toward the cash register.

"What's with the monkeys?" Mamoru nervously whispered to Minako, who shrugged and inched toward the glass counter.

Slowly, the shopkeeper reached into a hidden cupboard and pulled out a small wooden chest, no larger than a shoebox, with silver hinges. Engraved on top was a Greek symbol. Minako recognized it as the symbol of Venus, the Goddess of Love.

Leilani pulled a necklace from the collar of her dress, dangling from which were a handful of keys of all different sizes and metals. She wasted no time in selecting the right key, a small silver one in the shape of a heart, and inserting it into the box's lock. It clicked and opened. Minako and Mamoru leaned forward to peer inside.

Four tiny crystal bottles sat among a bed of velvet, each with a different colored liquid inside: pink, blue, red, and green. They glittered in the room's dusty light, their liquids splashing around inside as Leilani turned the box to give her customers a better look. Beside each vial was a hand-written card, indicating them as Love Potions _#1, #22, #14, _and _#9._

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't have Love Potion #9!"

"I never said that," Señorita Leilani said pointedly. "I merely told you that #19 is much more affective. Vas it not?"

Minako and Mamoru blushed simultaneously.

"Yes, it did exactly what you said it would."

"Then vhat is ze problem?"

Mamoru cleared his throat and pretended to be fascinated by the four vials as Minako shuffled her feet. "What do these all do?" he asked, saving the blonde from having to admit her embarrassing mistake.

Pointing to each with a manicured nail, Señorita Leilani explained, "#1 is ze standard love potion zat most people think ov when zey hear about such tings. It makes a person fall in love vith ze first living thing they see. Perhaps you are familiar vith Villiam Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream?_" Mamoru nodded in understanding, remembering how the fairy queen fell passionately in love with an actor disguised as a mule in the famous play, but Minako only stared blankly. Leilani sighed and shook her head and continued. "#22 is a truth serum. It vill force the drinker to confess to any number of concealed emotions vith very little prompting. #14 is ze opposite of #1. Instead of ze drinker falling in love vith ze first person they see, ze first person that sees them vill fall in love vith them. And #9 is, ov course, ze infamous kissing potion immortalized by Ze Searchers so many years ago. Until zis potion wears off, ze drinker vill feel compelled to kiss anything and anyone zey see." She grinned secretively. "Do any of zese help you?"

Mamoru fidgeted, staring helplessly at the bottles. "#9 does sound nice," he muttered, and Minako giggled knowingly. "But then it would wear off and we'd be back to square one. #14 is pointless since I'm already—" he glanced at Minako and felt a blush creep into his cheeks. "Er, it just wouldn't change much."

"What about #1? If we got her to drink the whole bottle, that would be that, right?"

He sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "No. I don't want to change her feelings. If she's going to fall in love with me, I want it to be for real. Otherwise I'd spend the rest of my life wondering if she would really hate me if she'd been given the choice."

"Mamoru, she doesn't hate you."

He frowned doubtfully.

"Fine, then what about #22?" Minako prompted. "We could just have a tape recorder ready and ask her what she really feels about you. When the potion wears off, we could play it back, and then she wouldn't be able to deny that she loves you."

"You're assuming that she loves me in the first place."

The shopkeeper cleared her throat. The monkeys on her shoulders copied her, clearing their own throats and standing up very tall as if to give a speech. "Perhaps if you tell me vhat is ze problem, I can assist with your decision."

Mamoru looked speculative, but Minako nodded vigorously at her offer. "So I gave the potion you gave me to a friend of mine, Usagi, and she only drank about half of it, but then for three days she was completely, head-over-heels in love with Mamoru. And I mean _desperately_ in love with him. She thought her life would be over without him! But then the potion wore off and now she doesn't remember any of it, and she completely denies having any feelings for him at all. But now Mamoru realizes that _he_ loves _her._ Right, Mamoru?"

He looked down, his ears turning pink, and shrugged. Minako rolled her eyes. "Obviously he does. So we need to find a way to get Usagi to admit to her true feelings! What do you think we should do?"

Señorita Leilani looked slowly between the two, her face expressionless. The monkeys remained silent, as if they, too, were pondering the situation. Finally, Leilani drew her brow down and closed the box of love potions. With a snap, it was locked and shoved to the other end of the counter.

"I think zat you have been vasting my time!" she spat. The hair on the monkeys bristled and they tittered while Mamoru and Minako took a few startled steps back. "Ov _course_ ze girl already loves you, stupid boy! Zat is what ze potion is made for: to increase feelings of affection. If the effects were that strong on her, zen she must be truly in love vith you even as we speak. You do not need a love potion. You need a backbone!"

Mamoru blinked, stunned, then shook his head. "No, you don't understand the relationship I have with her. We'd never had a decent conversation until this last weekend. All we ever do is fight and argue and—"

Simultaneously, the woman and the monkeys all rolled their eyes exasperatedly. Reaching behind her counter, Leilani pulled out a rolled up magazine and firmly whapped Mamoru on the head with it. "Vill you listen to yourself? You call yourself a man? Answer! You love zis girl?"

Mamoru hesitated for only a moment. "Yes."

"You vant to be with her?"

"Yes."

"You felt complete ven you believed zat she loved you too?"

"Yes."

She whapped him again.

"Ow!"

"Zen stop looking for a miraculous fix to zis situation and go get her! Happiness does not come in a potion. Soul mates are not ze product of a magic spell. You must do zis on your own. Now, my potions do not lie. If zis girl thought you were ze very air that she breathed, then she loves you. Plain and simple."

Mamoru opened and closed his jaw a few times, trying to find words, but a painful smack on his head stopped the attempt.

"Go!" The monkeys joined in, chirping and pointing toward the door.

Taking the hint, Mamoru grabbed Minako's sleeve and high-tailed it out to the street.

* * *

"What a wacko," Mamoru mumbled as he and Minako collapsed into a booth in the arcade. She nodded her agreement tiredly, then perked up when she saw Motoki walking toward them.

"Hey, you two crazy kids," he greeted, sliding into the booth beside Minako. "Where have you been all afternoon?"

"Oh, around," Minako answered with a vague wave of her hand. "Have any of the girls come in?"

"Nope, haven't seen them. Are you hungry? I can go put in an order for you."

"Oh, sure! A burger would be great!"

"Extra mustard, no tomato?" he asked with a wink, and she felt herself blushing while her smile grew.

"You memorized my order?"

He shrugged mysteriously and turned to Mamoru who was watching them with a suspicious smirk. "Anything for you?"

"Just coffee."

"Sure."

As Motoki walked away, Mamoru leaned over the table and thrust his thumb toward his retreating friend. "What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

"That… that! Were you just flirting with each other?"

She laughed and looked away with a shrug. "Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just making an observation."

"Oh, here they come!" Minako said, willing her blush away as four girls entered the arcade. Makoto saw her first and quickly ushered them toward the booth, but Usagi seemed to be hiding behind the tall brunette as they neared the table. She loitered behind the group, desperately trying to look invisible, or at least completely disinterested.

"Hey girls!" Minako cheered, scooting over to make room. Makoto and Ami quickly slid in beside her, leaving Rei and Usagi huddled beside the table. It was obvious that Rei was trying to get Usagi to sit next to Mamoru, and just as obvious that Usagi was avoiding just that. Finally, Rei sighed and sat down. Usagi quickly joined her.

"Hi Minako-chan, Mamoru-san," Rei said, leaning back so that there would at least be a line of sight between Mamoru and Usagi, but Usagi quickly leaned back along with her. Then Rei leaned forward, but Usagi followed suit. Rolling her eyes, Rei sat comfortably, folding her arms. She wasn't sure if Mamoru noticed the charade, but when she glanced at him, he was frowning and analyzing a dessert menu that he'd probably read a million and two times. "Didn't mean to interrupt your guy's lunch together," Rei added, hoping to spark the jealousy effect. Having trained herself to be sensitive to the flow of chi in a room, she thought that she felt Usagi bristle beside her, but couldn't be sure.

"Oh, we just got here," said Minako, oblivious to Rei's attempts.

"You've been out together?" she said with an insinuating glance, but Minako didn't catch on.

Nevertheless, the blonde responded, "Just did some shopping is all."

Rei grinned, leaning back proudly. "Oh, that sounds fun. Where did you go?"

"We went back to that same place where—"

"Where I got my jacket," Mamoru interrupted. "I wanted to see if they had any more."

Usagi stiffened, remembering the milkshake and the strange dry cleaner's bill. Slowly, she leaned over the table to peer around Rei and met Mamoru's eye. He noted that she looked drastically pale.

"What's wrong with the old one?" she squeaked, then cleared her throat in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

Mamoru stuttered, holding her gaze. "Uh, nothing," he breathed, recalling how she'd all but begged to let her take it to the cleaner, recalling how she'd brought it back looking crushed and forlorn until he'd invited her to stay and study. "Nothing's wrong with it. Just—nothing." He shrugged, as if the gesture answered the question better than words.

It seemed to suffice as Usagi nodded and sat back against the bench again. An awkward silence settled over the table and finally Usagi spat, as if to relieve herself of whatever thoughts she'd been having, "Darn." The girls looked at her. "I thought for sure that milkshake would have destroyed it for good. What a shame."

The girls directed their gazes back to Mamoru, whose lips curled up ironically. "Sorry, Odango, but I think it's virtually indestructible."

They looked back at Usagi. "Well, you can't blame a girl for trying."

"Can't I?"

"Really, if it had been ruined, I would have been doing you a favor. It's got to be the ugliest piece of clothing I've ever seen."

"And what's your sudden obsession with my wardrobe, Odango?"

She snorted. "For your information, I don't obsess over a single thing you do. Never have, and never will."

"That's not what it sounded like two days ago."

Makoto felt like she was about to give herself whiplash. Minako suddenly understood the saying "you could cut the tension with a knife." Rei felt very stuck in the middle. Ami, strangely enough, was thoroughly fascinated by the argument.

Not one of them dreamt of interrupting.

Usagi's eyes widened and she leaned over Rei to stare at him. He met the look casually, not quite angry, not quite proud.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, right, you've forgotten. How convenient."

"You know I have amnesia from this weekend! It's not exactly my fault, you know."

"Well it's not exactly mine, either."

"Besides, you said nothing happened!"

"Well maybe something did happen!"

"Like what?"

"Like—" Mamoru clamped his mouth shut, remembering the moment stuck in time, her lips against his. He turned away to glare out the window.

"Like nothing," Usagi concluded for him. "_Nothing_ happened! And I wish you would all just drop this stupid charade!"

The girls dropped their gazes, feeling guilty though they knew they'd been telling the truth.

"Right. I need to go," Usagi mumbled, standing from the booth.

"How'd your history test go?"

She turned back to see Mamoru staring at her, an unfamiliar expression in his haunted gaze.

"How'd you know about my history test?"

"You told me about it."

"When?"

"When you were studying at my apartment Saturday night."

Four pairs of eyebrows shot up. The girls looked curiously at each other, then Minako piped up, "She was at your apartment?"

And Ami added, "Studying?"

Mamoru kept his gaze glued to Usagi, but slowly nodded. "And we ate the cookies that you'd baked. For me."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "Usagi cooked something?"

And Rei included, "And it didn't kill you?"

"This is all, of course, after you tried to do my dishes, and after you apologized for the shake incident a million times, and after we came to the arcade together and I bought you hot chocolate."

Mamoru watched Usagi, her face pink and her jaw clenched, as she deliberated on some sort of response. She wanted to deny it, but couldn't, because she'd seen the evidence of his words in her own book bag. She had no arguments for him, and, if she admitted it to herself, she really had a hundred questions to ask him. He seemed to be the only person who could help her fill in the blanks of the missing three days of her life.

But she wasn't sure she wanted them filled in. She was afraid of what she would find in them.

Finally, she shook her head, pivoted on her heel, and walked determinedly out of the arcade, refusing to look back.

When she had gone, Mamoru's strength crumbled and he put his head in his hands, methodically rubbing his temples to ease the headache he could feel building.

The girls sat in uncomfortable silence until Motoki appeared with a burger and a cup of coffee.

"Hey girls! Where'd Usagi-chan go? I thought I saw her come in with you."

"She had errands to run," Ami said, hoping to avoid the subject completely.

"Oh, alright. Here's one hamburger for the pretty blonde, specially made by yours truly. Can I bring the rest of you anything to eat?"

They quickly placed their orders and as Motoki wandered off, all turned their attention to a chipper Minako as she began gobbling up the French fries.

"Minako-chan!" Makoto said in a scandalous tone. "What's with you two these days?"

She giggled, blushing, eager to tell them all the accumulated gossip, but paused when her eyes landed on Mamoru sitting across from her so dejectedly.

"Er… say what, you guys, why don't we have a sleepover tonight?"

"On a school night?"

"Sure, why not? We won't be up late. We can even bring our books to study or something. How about my apartment at seven? I'll tell Usagi."

Makoto shrugged. "Well, _anything_ for the pretty blonde!" she joked mockingly, and the date was set.


	12. Love is Sharing, but Sometimes Keeping

Love Potion No. 19 : Chapter Twelve

Alicia Blade

Eep, completion! Please see my important notice at the end!

* * *

Chapter 12: Love is Sharing, but Sometimes Keeping

"I brought muffins!" Makoto sang, walking into Minako's apartment without bothering to knock.

As her baking had taken longer than she'd planned, Makoto was the last to arrive, and the other girls quickly swarmed around her, trying to snatch one of the still-warm poppy seed muffins.

"Makoto-chan, you're amazing," Usagi said through a mouthful of dough, savoring the muffin only for a moment, before gulping it down and reaching for another. It only took a moment for the girls to gather around on the floor of Minako's living room, giggling and chatting and gossiping and making fun plans for the evening.

"But before we do anything else," Rei said, holding up both hands, "I want to know the story behind Minako and Motoki."

The girls instantly shifted their focus to a beaming blonde as she began innocently pulling her doughy muffin apart bit by bit and slipping it into her mouth.

"Yeah, girl, spill," added Makoto anxiously.

Usagi frowned. "What are you talking about? Did I miss something?"

"Oh, it was after you left the arcade today, Usagi-chan," answered Ami smugly. "Motoki brought Minako her food and called her beautiful and smiled very adoringly, right in front of everyone."

"Even Mamoru," included Rei, as if that fact played an important role in the story. Usagi didn't even blink at the mention of his name, instead turning her focus to Minako, who looked as though she were about to burst with an untold secret.

"Well?"

They all leaned in closer and Minako laughed giddily.

"It isn't much, really," she said. "Not yet, at least. But he found out that I have a bit of a crush on him and when he found out, he…"

"He…?" the others asked in unison.

"He kissed me!"

They all gasped.

"No way!"

"When was this?"

"Where was this?"

"How come you didn't tell us?"

She hushed them with her hands. "Yes way. It was last night at the arcade, right before closing. And I wanted to tell you all at once, but we haven't really seen each other since it happened. Except for earlier today, but there wasn't much room for gossiping then."

Usagi held the courtesy to blush, though she quickly changed the subject back to Minako's newfound romance. "And you said it wasn't much! You liar!"

Minako giggled again, her face glowing. "No, no, it wasn't a _kiss _kiss. It was only on my temple. Right here." She tapped her face where he had kissed her and the other girls swooned. She shrugged cheerfully. "Then I had to go, so I gave him a kiss goodbye. Just on the cheek, but… well, it's a start!"

They all laughed in agreement.

"You lucky girl," said Makoto, shaking her head. "Motoki's such a cutie."

"And a sweetheart," sighed Ami.

"Yep, there are lots of girls who would gladly trade places with you tonight," said Usagi with a wink.

"I'm so jealous," said Rei, though her laughter and twinkling eyes made her statement difficult to believe. "Of both of you! First Usagi kisses Mamoru, Hottie Numero Uno, and now Minako goes kissing—"

"Hey, I did _not _kiss Mamoru-baka!"

A quick hush fell on the group as they turned to see Usagi who only a moment ago had been so cheerful, now glaring at Rei with unmistakable anger. The priestess shifted uncomfortably for a moment before shaking her head and meeting Usagi's gaze.

"How would you know? You have amnesia, remember?"

Drawing her brow down, Usagi folded her arms. "Yeah, and the last thing I remember is dumping a milkshake on the creep's head. You must all think I'm crazy to believe that I could go from that to kissing him in 72 hours."

"Not crazy," Minako said determinedly, "but maybe crazy about him."

"You too?" Usagi huffed.

"Usagi-chan, don't get angry," Ami said logically. "We aren't criticizing or judging you for anything. We're only telling you what happened."

"But I did _not _kiss him!"

"Yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't! I wouldn't!" She realized that she was screaming now and forced herself to take a deep breath.

In her silence, Makoto asked, "Why are you rebelling so hard against this?"

Though she couldn't voice her discoveries to her closest friends, Makoto's question stirred a voice in Usagi's head that she'd been trying to ignore since her strange awakening from the three-day memory lapse. A little voice that kept telling her that maybe she didn't hate Mamoru. That maybe, given very strange circumstances, she even liked him. Maybe she liked it when he teased her. Maybe she held her breath when he looked at her. Maybe she hoped she would crash into him on her way to school. Maybe she longed to hear his voice, and even the dreaded nickname, before her day felt complete.

Maybe, given _very _strange circumstances, she would have even acted on those feelings.

But if that was the case, if she admitted it to herself even for a moment, if she let herself believe that she had kissed him, then everything had changed. And she wouldn't be able to regain the comfortable teasing, taunting relationship she'd worked so hard for. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eye without melting, and without wondering what the kiss had been like. If he had liked it. If _she _had liked it.

She simply couldn't let everything change so drastically, not if it could be avoided. And so far, denial seemed to be her only means of achieving that end.

She bit her lip, realizing that the girls were still waiting for an answer.

"I'm rebelling against it because I hate him, and nothing anyone ever says or does will change that," she spat. "And I did not kiss him. I would not kiss him. End of story."

Standing, she grabbed her coat and headed for the door of the small apartment.

"Usagi?" Makoto called after her worriedly.

"I'm going to get some chocolate. I'll be back."

Minako tugged on her blonde hair as the door slammed behind her friend. "But I have a whole drawer of chocolate," she murmured.

* * *

"Honestly!" Usagi huffed, storming into the supermarket. She'd found that by diverting her attention to all of the annoying quirks Mamoru had displayed over the months that she'd known him, it was much easier to bring her anger to the surface, which was helpful because in thinking about all of the wonderful quirks of his, it had begun to fade. She needed that anger. Without it, who knew where her thoughts, and emotions, would lead her.

"The nerve of those girls! To assume that I would ever have feelings for that… that… jerk! Any feelings other than annoyance, of course. The thought of ME kissing HIM is absolutely, positively…"

Her feet and her ranting came to a simultaneous halt as she rounded the corner into the candy aisle to see Mamoru standing there with a shopping basket on one elbow and a Dove bar in the other hand. He glanced up at her and she heard a sharp intake of breath as their eyes locked.

A moment later, Mamoru's surprise began to melt away and his lips quirked upward. "Fancy meeting you here, Odango."

She almost didn't hear him over the sound of her heart beating in her head, but she managed to break from her trance, huff her shoulders, and turn her attention to the shelves of chocolate. "Don't start, Baka."

When Mamoru didn't respond, she focused all of her energy on making it seem as though she was immersed in candy selection instead of trying to analyze Mamoru's every word and action. Those conflicting thoughts were why it took Usagi almost a full minute to realize the Godiva dark chocolate box was empty. She gasped and pulled it off the shelf to see if there was another behind it. There wasn't.

"Oh, this can't be happening to me!" she wailed.

A nervous Mamoru cleared his throat behind her and she jumped, having momentarily forgotten he was there, then turned to glare at him for interrupting her moment of self-pity. The glare dropped when she saw him pull a gold-wrapped candy bar from his basket.

"I think I got the last one," he said sheepishly.

Pursing her lips, Usagi forced herself to inhale deeply and slowly turned back to the chocolate selection.

"You can have it," he admirably suggested.

"No, I'll choose something else."

"You seemed to really want it."

"It is my favorite, but it's fine."

"I insist. I'll pick something else."

"No, I insist. You got it first."

"Usagi-chan…"

"Mamoru! I don't want the stupid candy bar!" she screamed and was shocked to find tears welling up in her eyes. Quickly, she grabbed a Hershey's with Almonds and stormed up to the cashier. But as she was reaching into her purse, a $20 bill passed beneath her nose. Looking up, she saw Mamoru smiling at her in a most infuriatingly charming way.

"How about we share it?"

So stunned by the weakness in her knees, Usagi could only stare at him as he passed his basket of groceries to the clerk—though _groceries _was a loose term.

Usagi raised an eyebrow as the checker scanned candy bar after candy bar.

"Have a sweet tooth, Mamoru-baka?"

He chuckled and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "It's been a long week." Collecting his change and the candy, Mamoru directed Usagi out of the store with his fingertips on her lower back. The touch made her shiver and she prayed he didn't notice.

"Are you cold?"

_So much for divine intervention. _"No."

"Really? Running around after dark in your pajamas and you're not cold? I'm impressed."

Usagi blushed, looking down at the pink pants speckled with moons and stars that she'd forgotten she was wearing.

"It's a nice look on you," he said teasingly, but before her temper could flare he had draped his jacket over her shoulders and was coaxing her down the sidewalk. She didn't rebel, though she felt as though she should have. "How does the park sound?"

_Romantic _Usagi thought. She said nothing.

* * *

And so Usagi found herself sitting on a park bench in her pajamas, beneath a star-filled sky, eating chocolate beside the man that she positively _was not _in love with.

As she nibbled away on her Hershey's treat, surprised at her own subconscious attempts at ladylike manners, Mamoru gingerly unwrapped the Godiva bar, broke it into chunks, and set it down on the wrapper between them. She ignored it at first, but soon felt that she was being silly and if Mamoru wanted to split his treasure with her, she really shouldn't complain. So temptation won out and she found herself snacking on the confectionary paradise.

It was at about that time she realized Mamoru wasn't talking.

Or teasing.

Or name-calling.

The silence quickly became unbearable and Usagi tried to amuse herself by digging her sneakered toes into the dirt. Then her hand met with something warm and she gasped and turned to see her fingers intertwined with Mamoru's, hovering over the chocolate.

She gulped.

A moment later he pulled away and if the moonlight had been more reliable, she could have sworn he was blushing.

With her pulse racing, Usagi quickly grabbed a piece of chocolate and shoved it into her mouth, trying to think only of the melting warmth on her tongue and not of the sudden warmth in her cheeks or at the base of her stomach.

"So…" Mamoru said, clearing his throat.

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief at the broken silence.

"What are you doing out at night in your pajamas, anyway?"

She froze mid-chew, puckered her lips, and forced herself to swallow. "Well, er…" Giggling, she tugged on a strand of hair. "I was at Minako-chan's with the girls. We were having a slumber party, right? But then, they just… well, kept teasing me. You know how girls can be. And I needed to take a break from them, so I came to get a snack."

Mamoru didn't respond at first and Usagi found herself pulling his coat tight around her for comfort.

Suddenly, as if the quiet had become too much for her to stand, Usagi groaned and tossed her head back. "It's just that they won't drop this stupid prank!" she yelled to the empty park.

"What prank?"

"Oh, don't pretend like you're not in on it! You know, this 'Usagi has amnesia so let's all pretend like she made a fool of herself and kissed Mamoru, ha ha ha!'"

Mamoru's silence reigned again as she stuffed the last handful of chocolate into her mouth with a vengeance and let her irritation simmer.

If she'd looked, she would have seen the affectionate, reminiscing smile on Mamoru's face, but she didn't.

Finally, he whispered, "You did kiss me."

"I did not!"

Crickets began thrumming peacefully around them.

"Okay," he said noncommittally. "But you did try to do my dishes."

"I wouldn't."

"Fine. But what about taking my jacket to the dry cleaner?"

"In your dreams!"

"If you say so. Oh, but you also baked me cookies."

"Why would I do all of these things?"

He smiled teasingly. "Maybe you like me."

"I do _not _like you."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you!"

"Okay. Except, yeah, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"I never kissed you!" she yelled as loud as she could, jumping to her feet and effectively silencing the chirping insects. "I never kissed you! It didn't happen! It didn't!"

Mamoru looked at her through lowered lashes, a hint of a smile still on his lips, and deliberately stood up beside her. His imposing height and the look he was giving her made Usagi feel suddenly very small and very foolish.

She gulped and took a half step back, but then Mamoru tilted his head to the side and his bangs fell over those piercing eyes and she couldn't move.

"I didn't," she whispered, shaking her head as Mamoru inched closer. Then his arms were around her waist and she felt dizzy and lost and confused and nervous and excited. Her hands landed on his chest to balance herself and she found herself licking her lips on instinct. "I would remember."

"Okay," Mamoru whispered back, watching her intently, before leaning down and brushing his lips along hers.

She gasped and closed her eyes._I'm dreaming, _she thought, letting her body melt into him as he pulled her closer. As Mamoru's sensual mouth slowly pulled away, Usagi felt her hands sliding over his shoulder and entwining around his neck as if to hold him there. At least one of her questions was answered: she _did _like kissing him.

"You also said you loved me," he breathed, the warmth tickling her barely-parted lips.

"Uh-uh," she mumbled, shaking her head, afraid to open her eyes. "I never said that."

"Yeah, you did." He tenderly kissed the corner of her lips.

She whimpered softly at the touch. "No, I would remember."

"Alright."

Again, he closed the space between them.

This time, Usagi was more prepared and returned the kiss as much as her unpracticed mouth could. Mamoru responded by deepening it, crushing her body to his and parting her lips with his tongue.

Moaning, Usagi dug her fingernails into the cloth of his shirt and allowed him to explore her mouth, dazed and weak and trembling. And though it felt as though the moment lasted for hours, Usagi couldn't help but feel that it ended far too soon.

With one last, affectionate peck to her lips, Mamoru pulled a hair's width away.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you," she replied, the words escaping her as if she had no control over them.

Gasping, Usagi's eyes snapped open and her hand came down to clasp over the mouth that had betrayed her.

"You tricked me!" she screamed.

Mamoru chuckled, unable to hide the elated grin, and lovingly pulled her back. "I know. Now you can't deny it anymore."

Her blue eyes, filled with fear, danced between his.

"It's okay," he said, laughing lightly again and gently kissing the back of the hand that remained over her mouth. "I love you, too."

Nervously, she peeled her hand away. "You do?"

"Yeah." He kissed her forehead, finding that it would be more difficult to stop kissing her than he had thought.

"Really?"

"Really." The trail of kisses led down to her temple and cheek.

"Oh." Suddenly, Usagi's face lit up in a smile. "Oh! Well... but... well, okay!"

Burying her fingers in his hair, she kissed him as fully and passionately as she could.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Minako opened the door of her apartment to find Mamoru on her doorstep, grinning like an idiot and carrying a giggling Usagi and a bundle of chocolate. The other three girls soon appeared in the hallway at the commotion, a mixture of pride and surprise on their faces.

"I believe this belongs to you," Mamoru chuckled.

Laughing, Minako shook her head. "No, you can keep her," she said and closed the door on them.

And that's just what Mamoru did.

* * *

Aaah, I'm always a little relieved and a little heartbroken as a story comes to an end. I hope you all enjoyed and would appreciate all of your responses!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, darling Stormlight for editing, and whoever figured out that the bitter cocoa bean could miraculously turn into a delightful treat!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: December 7, 2010**

Hey everyone! Guess what!

_**I am going to be published!**_

My debut novel, CINDER, is scheduled to be released from Feiwel & Friends (an imprint of Macmillan) in Spring 2012, under my real name Marissa Meyer.

Here's the summary as posted in _Publisher's Weekly:_

"In _Cinder_, the first book of the futuristic, fairy-tale inspired series, Cinderella is re-envisioned through teen heroine Cinder, part girl and part machine, who must piece together her mysterious past before she can fulfill her destiny and save the kingdom from an otherworldly enemy. Cinder finds allies loosely based on other fairy-tale characters-Little Red Riding Hood (_Scarlet_), Rapunzel (_Cress_), and Snow White (_Winter_)-as they join forces to conquer evil and find their happily-ever-afters."

You can stay updated by visiting my blog or signing up for my newsletter (links on my profile).

So many of you have been following my stories since I started writing (twelve loooong years ago!) and I'm so thrilled to be able to share this news with you. I hope you will read and enjoy CINDER, the entire Lunar series, and all my novels in the future!

With endless love and gratitude for your constant support and encouragement,

Alicia Blade

a.k.a. Marissa Meyer


End file.
